Who You Are
by Elvenfox
Summary: Nalin has a secret, one she would rather forget. Untrusted by all the races it seems, she unwillingly is dragged along with the fellowship, hiding the secret that Saruman himself pushed onto her. Full Summary Inside. BoromirXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character.

Summary: Nalin is the product of dark magic produced by Saruman, a human with mixed blood running through her veins of elves and orcs. Hating herself for what she is, but barely having any memory of exactly what happened to her. Found by Rivendell elves she finds herself trailing after the fellowship, even though most do not want her there out of fear. In an attempt to gain their trust and acceptance she may have found more than she was looking for.

**Who You Are**

My head was fuzzy, the kind of fuzzy you have after a being forced awake from a dead sleep. There was a definite buzzing between my ears, and my eyes had the unpleasant crusted feeling on them, making me wonder if I had been crying the night before.

When I finally managed to pry my eyes opened and croak out a response to the bright sunlight I found myself lying against a tree in the middle of a rather peaceful seeming forest. Ideal would be a better word for it, with the sun brushing against the leaves of the trees, the birds softly chirping distantly, and the breeze wafting slowly across my face.

The breeze woke me up completely, because traveling on it was the distinct smell of death and decay and rot. While bracing myself on the tree I pushed myself up to standing position and took a couple more breaths of the smell so I could gather the bearings of the source. I felt on my body, finding a sheathe but no sword and dried patches of blood on my shirt and vest.

Alarm shot through me and I tossed the vest off of me and into the dirt on the other side of my clearing. The things that I found so peaceful before I now found causing a spurt of fear shooting through my blood, the sun was too hot, drying the blood even more to my clothes, the birds were chirping too far away, as if knowing that death was here and should naturally be avoided at all costs, and the breeze continued to bring the reminder that something just out of my eye sight was rotting and dead, and it was looking like I caused it.

Gathering my wavering courage I stalked around the trees, keeping my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. It didn't take me long to find the source and it took me a moment to compose myself afterwards. Scattered all over were the remains of orcs and maybe some goblins, it was hard to tell many of them were missing their heads. I wasn't quite sure that they had been unprepared in the attack, many hands still had swords in them and surrounding trees had black arrows sticking out of them. I knelt beside one and turned over the limp body to get a better look of the victims of the massacre. The orc's head had a helmet marked with a white hand on top of it. I tucked that away in my possibly important information part of my mind and continued picking my way through the bodies. Eventually I found my missing sword, which caused me to sit back down and rest, the feelings that I was responsible for these killings. I cradled my head in my hands and tried to remember the previous night. The more I tried to remember it though the quicker I realized that I actually couldn't remember that night or any night. There were bits and pieces but I couldn't get them to form together to form memories of what I needed to know.

I can see flashes of fire and screams surrounding me…

_I could feel the cold bars around me and the cold steel beneath my feet, watching them drag away the latest fallen soul who couldn't take all the blood and magic. This one didn't look like she was more than fifteen years old, her frail body naked and bruised as her head lolled to the side, her eyes open in just the slightest amount. They tossed her down into the pit with all the others. _

_ My arms tremble as I stare at the space she just took up, and I realize that I'm crying for her. Crying that she had to die, had to be tortured, had to face pain that no one her age should ever know. All because she is unlike me, I with my unique blood combination._

_ My mother was human my father half, but my grandfather was a full elf and because of that my senses were improved over humans and my body would never feel drastic temperatures. I would age slower than many as well, living four times longer than any other human, and because of the elf blood I could connect better to orc blood, the magic bonding my blood to the sacrificial orcs with quite a bit of ease. So now as well as feeling no temperature I feel no pain, and find myself angrier more than I used to be, as well as having a need to fight and excelling my skills in combat faster._

_ Lucky me…_

_ He is standing before me now, the bastard cloaked in all white with the staff that matched his tower out in the sunshine. He sneers at me and lifts my face through the bars to meet his gaze. _

_ He calls me the fall of men, the fall of elven grace, and the fall of dwarven pride. He turns my head and brushes the hair out of my face. I close my eyes to hide the tears that I am still crying for the girl, knowing that I must look truly pathetic at the moment but not caring in the least. I know his plans for me, I have heard him whisper of Sauron's return in the east. I know that soon he is planning to have me escorted to Mordor as a simple gift. After all, those standing against Sauron would not suspect a human female, and once again because of my lovely elvish blood I was aware that men on the outside had looked at me in that way. _

_ He pries open the cage door and I feel myself being roughly pulled from its minor safety._

It wasn't just in my head that I was being jerked around. I found myself waking again, not remembering falling asleep, and my eyes flashed to see the three pairs of eyes staring back at me, beautiful eyes; elven eyes.

"She's woken up." The one muttered on the left. They stood up straight and quickly sheathed their weapons, clearly hoping they could do so without me noticing. I did.

"Who are you?" The three male elves were clearly suspicious of me, not that I blamed them. I would be careful if I found one lone human woman surrounded by at least ten dead orcs. Not to mention that I had their blood all over me. I was actually surprised they hadn't just shot me on sight.

The three male elves, which after a quick once over I found out that they were all males, took a step back and seemed to be surveying me intently, clearly not going to answer my question and the moment. They muttered among themselves in Elvish, leaving me merely sitting there guessing what was being said. Finally they stopped and the one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"You are going to have to come with us." His eyes stared right into mine and I was momentarily shocked once again by the intenseness and beauty.

"I don't have to do anything." I flicked the sword out of the sheathe and my hand rested on the handle. "I'm merely passing through, and I plan on continuing on." The leader moved his hand to his sword and before I could blink, our weapons had clashed against each other and the other two had their bows pointed at my head.

"I'm going to take that as a no then?"

"You are in the realm of Rivendell, under the eyes of Lord Elron. You have killed in this land and in doing so have created a problem for the elves. The focus of Saruman," the elf pushed the helmet of the closest orc to the side, and pointed to the white hand mark, "will now turn to our land. You have brought unnecessary troubles and because of this you must face the consequences."

There was no way I was getting out of this, unless I wanted two arrows sticking out of my head and a possible beheading with a sword, these three looked like they didn't take any chances that their enemy could survive. Slowly, while never breaking eye contact, I lowered my sword to the ground before their feet and stood back up, holding my hands in front of me. The elf on my right came over quickly, and wrapped rope around my wrists, tight enough that I couldn't escape but without making my hands go numb. The leader picked up my sword and handed it to the one on the left before placing a stern hand on my shoulder and beginning to guide me through the forest.

If I wasn't once again prisoner I would have taken more time to admire the landscape as well as my captors, but being that I really wanted to be going in the opposite direction, away from the actual city, I was in a mood to be sour. I tripped every time I could and would attempt to fall on one of the three, so much so that the leader created a lead out of the remainder of the rope, and they all walked in front of me briskly. If I fell again, I found out quickly that they would just drag me along, clearly strong enough to not bother slowing down with the extra weight. Eventually my stubbornness wore down and I trotted along quietly behind them.

Some time passed and I started to see structures, built into the trees. All were fragile yet intricate, and beautiful. Just like the people. There was also an almost coldness, or distance in them, no matter how beautiful they were there were no elves in most of them. It gave them a lonely feeling. Just like the people.

Eventually we crossed the gate into the main part of Rivendell, filled with more elves then I had ever seen in one place before, and they were all staring at me. The three steered me two a side entrance to one of the buildings and up a narrow stairway before walking down a brightly lit corridor and stopping at a large wooden door.

"Stand here, don't move. I must inform Lord Elrond that we have brought you here." The leader once again sneered in my direction and I returned the expression right back. He slipped through the door and disappeared inside. With my lead dropped I leaned against the far wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"Arattil said not to move." The left one looked down at me. I shook my tied hands at him.

"Shoot me then, but I'm not cleaning up the mess I make." Right one smirked, at that. It disappeared as quickly as it came as the leader, Arattil, came back out and shot me a look.

"Were my order's unclear when I said not to let her move." He shot looks at both of his subordinates, but I looked away before he got to me. I was too tired to handle him right now. He grabbed my lead and pulled me back on my feet, before waving the other two away and pulling me into the brightly lit room.

The room itself was lovely, with carved windows against the long sides and the sunlight casting just the right amount of shadows throughout it. I found it a little odd that aside from a couple nicely carved chairs there was no other furniture in the room. Sitting in one of the chairs was an elderly man with long grey hair and a matching beard, with dark grey robes covering him. Across from him staring out the window was an elf, with long brown hair and lovely robes. His eyes met mine and I was taken aback from how old they looked. I had never seen an elf like him, and while his physical appearance was no older that a few decades, I knew this elf had seen more than any mortal could ever imagine.

It took me a second to realize that Arattil had not come in with me, and so I stood with my hands bound and my clothes bloody, in a situation that I had no thoughts on how to escape from.

"You must be the human causing all the trouble in my forest." The elf spoke quietly, with dignity, but every word captured my attention.

"That's what I have been told. You must be Elrond then." I spoke quietly and found myself staring down at the floor. The old man in the corner coughed twice.

"Indeed, so may I ask how you came to kill those orcs in my forest."

"I…-" I looked at his face again and found myself unable to turn away this time, " I don't remember. I just woke up there."

"Is that so?" Elrond quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the old man. "Do you remember where you came from before you woke up?"

I have been trying to figure this out in my head. I knew it had been years since the White City could have been called my home, but those years between then and now were like a puzzle where none of the pieces seemed to fit together at all.

"I was originally from Gondor…sir." I added the last part quickly out of respect. The old man added a "mhmm…" quietly.

"Gondor you say?" Elrond's eyebrow quirked again. "We have people coming from Gondor shortly to join us for a meeting."

"Us?"

"Gandalf and I." Elrond motioned to the old man. So this was Gandalf, I felt my eyes grow wide in surprise. I had heard stories of Gandalf before, never thought I would meet the source of the stories.

"What is the meeting about, if I may ask?" I inclined my head once again showing the two men respect. Elrond sighed and suddenly looked much older. Gandalf coughed again. "I'm sorry I have no mean to intrude, if you would just let me go I can find my way back to the border." I motioned with my tied hands toward the door behind me.

"It's no use, you've been pulled into this now, at least until we know we can trust you out of our sights." Gandalf sighed and stood, letting me see how tall he actually was, even with the stoop. So let me ask you then…" his sentence faded but his hand motion indicated to me that he wanted to know my name.

"Nalin."

He smiled at me, but it was a bitter smile. "Then let me ask you Nalin, how much do you know about the one ring?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nalin. Who I am trying not to make a Mary Sue. It's mildly difficult.

**Who You Are**

**Chapter Two**

I wasn't sure how I had ended up in this position, with my freedom withheld for the moment, though my newest prison was much better than the last one. At least I could walk around the city without fear of being murdered, for now. Arattil still looked like he would like to use me as target practice whenever I ignored his orders.

It had been three days since Elrond and Gandalf had explained the current turmoil boiling over in the east, how the one ring had resurfaced in the Shire of all places, found in the hands of a hobbit. I had never seen a hobbit in person in my life, though I have seen drawings of them before in old books. Gandalf had told me that I would be able to meet the for Shire hobbits today, as long as the one who had delivered the ring to Rivendell was feeling up to it.

As for the ring itself, I assumed the hobbit still had it, I hadn't heard anything to contradict that thought. Elrond and Gandalf visibly looked worried every time they talked about it, and I had heard Gandalf himself say he refused to touch it for fear of what it would do to him.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought of anything that could scare Gandalf.

As for myself, I couldn't deny that I wasn't comfortable. Elrond had ordered some of the elves to care for me, so I had been brought my own wardrobe of many dresses as well as two sets tunics, pants, undershirts, coats, and boots. Though I had wanted to wear the tunics, I was told that while in Rivendell I was to wear the dresses, like all the elven maidens wondering around.

I had thought I was about to be locked away at one point after I was shown my room (which was as lovely as I could have imagined, with a large bed and a few chairs decorating it, with a cabinet against the wall that held the door to small room with a large bathtub in it).

_On my first night here some of the elves, who I guess I could call servants, had brought many pitchers of heated water and poured them into the bath. After that they had motioned for me to allow them to help me undress, and I was so off guard by this that I had protested loudly. Apparently elves were not as shocked by nudity and eventually they won the argument and started to help pull off my bloody clothes. _

_ What I didn't know was some of the blood was mine. I was made aware quickly though when the elves began to shout in surprise, I could only guess that they were cursing based on their faces and gestures. I looked down to see a rather large gash right on my hip. The blood had clotted but it didn't look any better than I imagined it looked when it had been bleeding._

_ "Oh!" Was all I managed to say, and I felt my face stay in the shocked expression for a few seconds longer than necessary. I didn't remember getting the injury, of course I didn't remember a lot recently. _

_ One of the servants rushed out of the room, through my bedroom, and disappeared for a second before I heard her conversing outside with someone in Elvish. Before I had managed to locate my tossed aside clothes, in came striding a man, a human man, with the servant following behind looking as startled as an elf could be. _

_ I tried to cover up myself immediately but with no clothes at all there was little I could do besides wish myself into a hole far away from this current situation._

_ The man seemed to know I was uncomfortable with the whole situation, and he wisely found a cloak to toss at me before really looking at me. I reminded myself to thank him later. As I wrapped the cloak around me I took a good look at him. I had already established that he was human and a man, but like the elves I could not tear my eyes completely away from him. He wore worn clothing, dirtied with mud, though it was harder to tell since the cloth was deep ebony. His own features held a tired expression, especially in his eyes, and judging by the condition of his dark hair it looked like he hadn't bathed in months._

_ Despite all this I couldn't deny he wasn't an attractive man, and I found myself briefly wondering if there were any unattractive beings in Rivendell. So far all the evidence pointed to no._

_ The man stepped closer and finally lifted his eyes from the floor. "I'm going to have to look at your injuries, see how bad they are. But I'll do it one area at a time so you can keep the cloak up." I saw the last remnants of an embarrassed blush receding under his slight beard and I had to admit I felt relieved that he wasn't prepared for this situation any more than I had been. _

_ "And you would be who? Usually it's a good idea that when a man sees me with no clothes, I should at least know his name." The man smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile and I realized that he wasn't sure how I was about to react to my predicament. The fact I had taken the humor road had taken a burden off his shoulders._

_ "You can just call me Strider for the moment." He held out his hand and I shook it with my free one. "You would be?"_

_ "Nalin." I stated simply._

_ "Ah, you are the one who killed the orcs on Rivendell land then? I'm afraid Elrond isn't quite sure what to do with you." He pulled the cloak to the side a bit so he could see my hip, and I felt the pressure of him pushing his fingers around it. "It's impressive that you can handle this much pressure. I've seen full grown men at least gasp or grunt when less has been applied."_

_ "I have a high tolerance for pain I guess." Or I have no feeling of pain at all, I added to myself."So exactly how do you know Elrond? You are clearly not an elf."_

_ "I was raised here for some time." The tone of Strider's voice let me know not to touch this subject. I felt him move to my back. "This one is even worse than the last. It is a miracle you're actually standing." I merely shrugged as he continued to circle around me, moving small bits of clothe each time. In the end he found one more mildly serious gash on my thigh, the rest were plain cuts and bruises. As he was finishing up his investigation of me I heard annoyed mutterings and soft footsteps walking down the hall. I saw Strider's eyes flash towards the door but no other reaction to our arriving guest._

_ "I wonder why Elrond is coming?" my voice was getting stronger from this morning as I felt my life was not going to be in complete jeopardy here. Strider stood straight, my head ended at his chin, and gave me an inquisitive look before running his fingers in the water to test how much heat had been retained. A moment later Elrond sauntered in, his mouth set in a grim line and the old eyes set on me._

_ "We have just received intelligence," he paused and began pacing. I barely registered that Strider had done a slight bow in his direction so I mimicked him, just to be safe. "We have received intelligence that men who have pledged their allegiance to Saruman are possibly roaming the borders of Rivendell searching for you." His eyes met mine again. "I have sent some of my men to search to see if these rumors are true. If they find any of these men they are to bring them back to me. In the meantime," his eyes flashed back to me. I felt like I was being scolded for yelling at my mother. "We will be finding out just about everything about you Nalin. If you are an agent of Saruman you will be killed; after we can retrieve all information that may be helpful to us, no matter how we retrieve it." He added that last part as a second thought, but I now knew I was not merely being scolded. This elf was threatening me with my life._

_ "Lord Elrond," I did another jerky bow, "I do not remember that much of the past few years, at least not perfectly."_

_ "Then we will make you remember. I will not have my land endangered because some human female child is arrogant enough to think she can outsmart the elves." With the same bitter look set on his features as when he came into the room, Elrond turned and left._

_ "I am not a child; I've been living two and a half decades." I muttered darkly at the cold atmosphere he had left. _

_ "It is not good to lie when he can still hear you." Strider was where he had been at the beginning of the conversation, right beside my bathtub._

_ "I'm not lying."_

_ "You've may look like you're only twenty five, but Elven heritage has a way of hiding one's true age."_

_ I didn't know it was possible for me to be shocked any more that day but Strider had gone and done it. I nearly dropped my barrier cloak in my surprise as I snapped around and gawked at him. He was still stirring the bath water with his hand but with his free one he was placing herbs into it from his satchel. _

_ "How could you possibly know that?" _

_ "My life often depends on me knowing my enemy, and by the way things look now you are very likely to be my enemy." His eyes met mine and they were not as soft as they had been when he had first arrived. I missed the old Strider. "As for how I know, no human would have been able to hear Elrond when he was that far from their room. But obviously by the looks of you, you are not of pure Elven descent."_

_ I was guessing he meant no pointy ears. "So simple deduction and guessing then?" _

_ "Precisely," he backed away from the bath allowing me to see the water had slight foam on it. I felt an eyebrow quirk as I gazed at him._

_ "That's not going to burn me when I get in is it?"_

_ "Not at the moment. It will help you heal quicker though, there will still be scarring." I could take physical scars. There were some much worse that no one could ever clearly see, and I knew would never heal. My head followed Strider as he walked toward my bedroom door. He pulled a long dress out of the cabinet and hung it on the door. "Take your bath, make sure you give the herbs time to soak into the wounds. When you are finished I will be waiting in your room to help you bandage yourself." With that he turned and left, closing the door between the adjoining rooms with him as he went. _

_ After I had finished my bath I put on the dress and opened the door. Strider was sitting in one of the chairs reading but promptly put the book down and walked over to me. We bandaged my injuries in total silence, and as he finished he placed the remaining bandages on a side table and left without a word, the atmosphere colder than when he had been here._

_ If I hadn't been scared for my life before, I certainly was now._

In the few days since then I had come across Strider a few times in my exploration of Rivendell. When I stumbled upon him alone he would merely look at me before focusing on the floor and walking by, or pretending I wasn't there. The other times he had always been whispering with Elrond in elvish, making me wish each time I was fluent in the language instead of having a choppy understanding. I had caught enough to know they were discussing me or the ring, and neither of these discussions they wanted overheard by me.

Gandalf had actually talked to me, and it was him that was keeping me from going insane. I asked him about his adventures and he would laugh before telling me stories. He had taken me into one of the gardens to show me a sample of his fireworks, and he continuously told me to give Elrond and Strider time, that they both had people they cared about dearly here and were just afraid of their well being.

I also learned that he had been a prisoner of Saruman for quite some time. Saruman was apparently trying to recruit powerful beings and the loyalties of many to join him in his attempt to align himself with Sauron. I had asked Gandalf whether he actually believed that's all Saruman wanted, and with a sad look on his face he muttered no.

So now I stood on one of the many terraces in Rivendell, in a beautiful crimson dress that went well with my brown hair as well as hiding the bandages that covered a good portion of my body. I had to admit that Strider knew what he was doing with those herbs, the wounds were already starting to close. If my life wasn't constantly in question here I may have actually considered trying to stay.

"Nalin," Gandalf came out from the doorway behind me, followed by four eager young men, who I was guessing were the hobbits. They were not what I expected, the drawings I had seen had always made hobbits seem dull and slow. These four were simply, for lack of a better term, adorable. Two of them were smiling broadly at me, the one with an apple in his hand. The other two were looking at me cautiously but there was no hardness in their eyes, they had just been through a lot getting here and strangers were logically not to be trusted automatically.

"Gandalf." I nodded at him and smiled at the hobbits.

"These are the hobbits we were talking about. This is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee." He motioned to the cautious ones. Frodo looked at me with large eyes. He knew I knew he was the one who had been carrying the ring. I felt a twinge in my stomach. Gandalf seemed to notice and hurried along with the introductions. "These two are Meriodic Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." I stifled a laugh. Through my talks with Gandalf I knew these two had caused him quite a few headaches."

"Just Merry and Pippin." Pippin grinned at me a stuck his hand out. I laughed and accepted it with a mirroring smile.

"Well Masters Merry, Pippin, Samwise…"

"Just Sam." The oldest of the hobbits said quietly. I shot him my best smile.

"Alright, Masters Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo." I shook all of their hands. "I am glad to have the pleasure of meeting all of you. I am glad that you made it to Rivendell safely." I stood back up straight and kept beaming without even really meaning to. With these four it was hard not to smile. Gandalf was smiling at me, with some relief mixed in there. I wondered briefly if he thought I was going to try and take the ring from Frodo. I felt a hint insulted but considering he was the only being in Rivendell who hadn't threatened to kill me I could let it pass. After all you could never be too careful.

"Nalin, now that you have met them I have some requests from Lord Elrond." Gandalf huffed and though I kept my smile on my face I was suddenly worried. "He wanted you to go down to the stables near the gates. The guests from the other lands are expected to arrive shortly and seeing as quite a few elves have been sent out to search the area outside the city." Gandalf rose his eyebrow and I knew he meant the fact that they were on patrol in search for my so called co-conspirators. "He wants you to help the elves down there stable the horses and give the guests directions."

"Alright…" I said cautiously before bowing toward the four hobbits. "Hopefully I will see you four again." I turned and walked town the staircase on the side of the terrace. The gates were to the north of my current position so I calculated the quickest path and began the trek through the city. Most of the elves didn't pay me any mind, or they even said hello to me. The guards were another story, glancing at me with cold eyes. I ignored them and continued on my way, after all the fact I had been given a job in the city must mean Elrond hadn't found anything horrible about me, which was a very good thing. As long as I kept my past separate from my present I was going to be fine.

After about a half hour brisk walk through the city I finally came to the stables, with two more elves standing guard, clearly waiting to give the proper Elven greeting to the distinguished guests. They turned to look at me as I approached, caution in their eyes.

"Lord Elrond sent me to help." It sounded meek but I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to do. I was standing in my dress looking very small at the moment. Luckily, the two seemed to know what I was talking about.

"He mentioned he was going to send a human female down to help." I was getting tired of being called the human female. "He wanted someone that could be taken as neutral to ease any…animosity's between the races." The elf gave a sarcastic look.

"Animosity?"

"Mainly the dwarves. Dwarves are never able to properly behave no matter what the company." The elf practically stuck his nose in the air, and I knew exactly what he thought of the dwarves. "But even they should be more subdue with a mere human woman giving the directions and telling them what they should do."

I guess human woman was better than human female, but I wasn't sure how. "Alright then, anything else I should know besides dwarves may cause problems."

"Yes," the other elf spoke this time. "We have very important elves and men arriving. One elf is the prince of Mirkwood and one of the men is the son of the Steward of Gondor."

My interest was immediately perked. "Boromir or Faramir?" I asked, maybe a bit too quickly judging by their reactions.

"We believe just Boromir. Do you know the Steward?"

"I've seen them in passing while I lived in Minas Tirith." This was true, I have maybe had two conversations with Boromir, mostly always shouting congratulations for once again keeping our Kingdom once again safe. He was a true warrior, a protector of everything good that was in Gondor. Faramir was the same mind set, but not as good a warrior as Boromir. He was more into studying it had looked like. There had always been a lot of love seen between the two brothers.

"He should be arriving momentarily from what our scouts have sent back. You may be of actual use to us it seems." And with that the elves turned toward the gate and fell silent.

One of these days I was going to be the one that got the last word.

I went to the stable and stroked one of the horses on his long head patiently, wondering how much he had changed in the years I had been gone. I didn't have long to wait, which was a blessing and a curse. He arrived within the hour. I ducked behind my horse watching while his horse trotted through the gate. He took in his surroundings while I took in him. His beard was a bit fuller since the last time I had seen him, and I wondered how old he was now, I don't think I ever learned his actual age. He had filled out more as well; he was now bulkier under his armor.

His presence was still the same, the fact that he felt like a defender. And as he dismounted his horse and handed it to the two elves I felt safer too.

I stepped out from behind the horse as he was talking to the elves, and they nodded toward me and I knew it was time to start my job. Boromir strode over and smiled down at me.

"Hello." I said brightly and smiled back at him. His smile faltered for a second as his gaze focused harder on me.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

My mouth opened and closed a couple times. In the end I decided that the truth was the best way to go.

"Yes, well you don't really know me. I used to live in Minas Tirith years ago. I'm Gralin Bolger's daughter. I think we may have spoken twice in those years."

The focus lightened in his expression and the smile was back. "Nalin, I do remember you, though I will admit not well. I knew your father better," he paused, "he was a good soldier. We lost a good man when he moved away. How has he been doing?"

"Unfortunately he passed a few years ago." My gaze drifted down to the floor. "My mother as well. It was an ambush attack."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Boromir looked awkward for a second as he tried to figure out how to show his sympathy, finally deciding on a simple hand on the shoulder. I was glad he had chosen that, I didn't really want more. "I have to say Nalin you haven't changed a bit, other than your hair being a little bit longer."

"I'm a bit worse for wear from these past years." I smiled but I knew my bitterness showed as Boromir's eyebrows came closer together. "Things might be looking better now though." As long as I could survive everyone's suspicions, I added to myself. One of the elves coughed rather obviously and eyed me with an annoyed look. I could hear more people arriving though and so I grabbed Boromir by the arm and led him to the path I had come down to arrive here. "If you follow this path Boromir it will lead you to where Lord Elrond currently is almost precisely. He will be very happy to know his guests have started to arrive." I smiled at him one last time and turned back toward the gate. I heard him wait a minute before turning himself and walking down the path I instructed.

There were fellow men arriving them, none of whom I knew. I merely greeted and gave directions down the same path while the elves stabled the horses. When I wasn't busy smiling and talking I was fetching water for the horses. I then spent the next few hours sitting around, petting the horses, and standing against the wall, trying to throw stray pebbles over it. It was nearing late afternoon when I heard the incoming horses. I sat up and flattened out my dress, which I hadn't really been paying mind to while wasting time.

This time it was the elves arriving, led by two elves on horses but overtaken as they entered the city by what I assumed was a younger elf, at least that's what I assumed. You could never tell with the elves. I would not deny that he caught my attention, even surrounded by his kin. There was an elegance to him, the way his face was sculpted was not quite like the elves I had come across before. I couldn't decide why he was different; I just knew that he was.

"Prince Legolas," the Rivendell elves bowed their heads low at the young elf handed them his horse. Well that may explain it; this was the Prince of Mirkwood. He certainly was acting like he knew how to treat everyone around him properly, acknowledging the elves with a nod and listening to them as they told him of Rivendell. His attention turned to me for a second as they were ending their speech and by the time they had finished his whole face was turned toward me.

"I was unaware that there were to be human woman to attend the meeting." He said and strode over to me. Honestly this human woman or human female talk was getting on my last nerve.

"Lord Elrond has been kind enough to give me shelter in this land. I am merely trying to repay the favor by making sure that all his honored guests are able to find him with ease." The smile was back in place, quite a bit harder than with Boromir, especially since Prince Legolas's guards were starting to join him.

"That is very kind of you." Legolas smiled, well as much as an elf could smile. I found myself longing for humans , they were so much easier to understand. Legolas continued, "I don't suppose you know if Aragorn has arrived?"

I felt my face betray the fact I did not know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Prince Legolas, I am unaware of any Aragorn at all." Legolas focused on me before sighing and speaking to his guards briefly in elvish. When he paused I decided to continue with my job, "If you will just follow this path behind me it should lead you to where Lord Elrond is currently." I stepped aside and let the elves pass by me one by one. Legolas stopped once, and nodded at me before continuing on his way without looking back. I guess that was his way of being grateful.

I went back to being bored, petting and watering the horses, and throwing pebbles. I would speak to Gandalf later and ask him to talk to Elrond about the fact that rumors about me had apparently been spreading, and open hostility was abundant around me. While I would not say the elves were my favorite beings, the fact that none would easily talk to me had me feeling uncomfortable and a bit sad.

Within the last hours of daylight the dwarves arrived, bringing with them they exact personalities the elves had described. I didn't hold it against the dwarves, if they did not trust the elves at all then why should I assume they be comfortable and friendly when stepping into a kingdom dominated by elves. They didn't ride horses into the gate like the other groups, in fact they just walked in and looked at the elves before scoffing and walking toward me. The elves glared back at them before leaving the fates for good. Apparently when I finished with the dwarves it meant my job was done as well.

"Master dwarves," I bowed quickly before continuing on. "I know you must be tired from your long journey so I will be brief. If you would just follow this path behind me it will lead you to where Lord Elrond is waiting. I'm sure he will be glad to know his final guests have arrived safely. I hope you enjoy your stay." My smile stayed on my face as I stepped aside to let the dwarves pass.

"The elves have outstretched their hands to even have humans serving them. I told you they could not be trusted." A red haired, heavily armored dwarf grumbled when he passed me. I kept my eyes to the ground, daring not make eye contact with any of them in case they could somehow magically figure out that I was part elf. I had enough people avoiding or angry at me at the moment, I didn't need a full race hating me right away.

Once the dwarves had wondered away I finished watering all the horses and gave them a final pat before taking a back way back to my room. I didn't want to run into anyone for the rest of the night, I just wanted to take another bath and fall asleep. Luckily, many of the elves had wondered back to the area where the guests had gone, most likely trying to be as hospitable as possible. Elrond was going to need cooperation between everyone for his meeting, and it would be much easier if everyone already were decent to one another.

At last I climbed the stairs to my room. My elf servants were outside my door and so I requested that they bring me water for my bath as well as the herbs that Strider had left in my room. Once they had gone off to fetch the water I opened my door and slid inside before shutting it behind me. The calmness of my room brought peace of mind, and as I waited for them to return I stepped out onto my own personal terrace.

I could see the groups below me getting acquainted with one another. The elves and men seemed to be mingling with the proper amount of decorum, while the dwarves were currently all huddled together in one of the darker areas of the garden. As I watched I saw Merry and Pippin sneaking behind the far wall, watching the groups with fascinated eyes. I smiled and took one of my shoes and tossing it down, watching as it landed squarely on Pippin's back. It took him a few moments but he eventually looked up, saw me waving, and pointed me out to Merry before they were both waving back and we had our own personal laugh. In fact I may have laughed harder than I meant to but the fact that I hadn't been able to laugh all day, so it was quite relieving.

"We have prepared your bath." The elf was quiet and before I could say thank you she had run off. I was officially tired of suspicions. With a wave toward Merry and Pippin I started to turn to leave, only to catch a glimpse of red hair below and to my left. When I focused, I realized Boromir had seen me and was smiling, that good old fashioned human being smile. The feeling of safety washed over me again and I smiled back and mouthed "good night," before slipping into my bath and then drifting off to sleep in my bed.

I hope you enjoyed the introduction to the fellowship. I didn't want it to be just boom they all meet in the council of Elrond. I won't deny this is probably going to be my longest chapter I'll write but I really couldn't stop on it. Thanks to anyone who started to read it. I realized I had anonymous reviews disabled but they are enabled now so you know, reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Nalin and her story.**

**While sticking to the basics of the scenes I'm not writing them out word for word because honestly it would take too long. The general idea is the same just forgive me if they're not exact.**

**Who You Are**

**Chapter 3**

For the next couple days I kept myself hidden pretty well from the growing population of Rivendell. When I could I would merely reside in my room, picking through the several books I found littering the shelves or watching from my terrace of the comings and goings happening below me. When I grew bored, which was surprisingly not as often as I thought it would be, I would sneak over to where Gandalf and the hobbits were and talk to Gandalf or cause trouble with Merry and Pippin. If the trouble we caused was annoying Elrond anyway then my goal was reached. If he was going to threaten me with my life well then the least I could do is mess up his pristine decorations of his city.

I didn't see anyone from the groups that had arrived during the past couple days as well, though I wish I would have seen a human here or there (besides Strider who I was still finding talking to Elrond and Gandalf time to time.) The demeanor of the elves around me was growing old fast and if it hadn't been for my little visits out of my room I would have probably gone homicidal just for some chaos.

On the fourth day after I had ushered the guests to Rivendell, I woke to muttered voices in my bedroom. When I had first arrived to Rivendell this might have startled me enough to attack without warning, but seeing as I recognized the voices, and I knew if they had wanted to kill me they would have already done it, and possibly enjoyed it, I merely threw a pillow in the general direction of their whispers.

"We seem to have disturbed her." Gandalf chuckled. I heard the other two shift around him.

"Apparently not enough for her to look at us directly though." Elrond sounded annoyed. I wonder if he found out Merry, Pippin, and I had recently raided the kitchens.

"Indeed." And there was Strider, rounding out the trio.

"Oh goodness, you three clearly need to work on your subtlety." I sat up and pushed myself around to find them all standing at the foot of my bed, which was much closer that I had guessed they were. It was a little disturbing that they were all staring at me.

"What do you three want?"

"We thought it would be best to inform you of events that took place last night." Elrond moved toward my side of the bed and Strider sat on the opposite corner. Gandalf remained standing but his face was a mask of seriousness.

"These events affect me?"

"Greatly," my eyes met Strider's as he continued, "Last night some of the elven guard found four men scouring the forests. After a few minutes of interrogation it was clear they were in league with Saruman."

My stomach felt like it dropped through the floor and my hand twitched involuntarily which of course everyone in the room noticed. Maybe they had come to kill me; they just wanted to let me know they were going to kill me. After all it was not honorable to kill a sleeping woman. I briefly wondered if I jumped off my terrace could I survive and make it to the borders.

"The men talked of a human woman who had escaped from Isengard, who was very special to Saruman. One he had been watching and training for years as a fighter. One who had some very interesting traits that Saruman himself used magic to enhance."

I was praying that the dwarves would hold back the elves as I ran while listening to Strider. "Traits, Strider?"

Elrond answered this time. "Hold out your arm Nalin."

I mentally concluded there was no way I could get away from Rivendell without being killed. I wanted to strangle whoever had given elves perfect accuracy when shooting arrows. I guessed that my best way to survive was to merely comply with Elrond's orders and pray.

My arm jerked stiffly from under my covers and I pushed my sleeves back. Strider grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled out one of his knives. Terror filled my stomach but I kept it buried down there, since there could be a slim chance they didn't know everything.

Slowly, Strider took the knife and pressed it against my arm. I didn't flinch or look away, I just stared at it even as he pressed harder and started to draw blood. I met Gandalf's eyes as I felt the pressure grow and I knew Strider was pressing harder and deeper. My eyes turned back to my arm finally just as he began to pull back, leaving a noticeable slash to my skin and a small puddle of blood forming on my covers.

"So it is true then." Gandalf said solemnly and I don't know why but that did it for me. I broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably, my head against my knees as I felt my eyes spilling over with tears and my throat becoming raw as it forced out sob after sob. I didn't want to die, and I just realized now how much I didn't want to die.

When I would glance up to try and gulp down some air I noticed the bewildered men around me, clearly not expecting this reaction. Minions of Saruman were not supposed to cry uncontrollably. They were supposed to maim and kill, not look pathetic in the sad sorta way. I mentally kicked myself for being like this, after all I didn't want to be killed looking like a upset child. It took a few moments but with me measuring my breaths and calming myself down I managed to stop my tears and regain my composure.

When I was finished I pushed the covers off of me and stood, taking in a breath of the air around my, and walking myself over to the doors of my terrace. The beauty of the city once again hit me and I was using it to focus on being strong. Behind me I could hear the men shuffling so they were standing behind me, I wondered if this sudden calmness was disturbing them more than the crying.

"The group I was with when we were moving from Minas Tirith to the land of Rohan was attacked," I turned to face the men and motioned them to sit on my bed. When they failed to comply I shot them a look but continued. After all Strider was still holding his knife. "They killed most of the men in the fight, including my father, and they took the survivors captive and to Isengard. That's how I ended up there."

"How long ago was the attack?" Elrond's eyes met mine again.

"A few years ago."

"Then Saruman has been planning his betrayal than I thought." Gandalf muttered, mostly to himself. Still, I nodded in response.

"So do you remember what was done to you to make you," Elrond motioned to my still bleeding gash, "this way?"

I shrugged. "I'm just assuming dark magic. My memory is spotty when it comes to my time there. For instance, I honestly don't know what I did to those orcs on your lands. I just woke up there and they were all surrounding me and dead."

The three men looked at one another and I prayed that they were silently making a conclusion not to have me killed. Gandalf seemed to like me, at least that's what I assumed when I had been talking to him, and surely he would put in a good word for me.

"Nalin," Elrond began. Clearly their secret conversation had ended. "While by the words of the men we found we know that the way you arrived at Isengard is true, but your intentions are still unknown and because of this you are still a possible danger to my people."

Honestly, I open up the doors to my past and why I am the way I am and they still don't trust me. Sometimes I could just strangle people.

Before Elrond continued he glanced at the men on either side of him. "I will not let my city be put in danger any more, especially since you know the one ring is here and I am not sure we can trust you with this information."

"Elrond," Gandalf interjected the non trust rant again. "We should have Nalin attend the council; let her fate be determined there."

I wasn't sure I liked that slight twinkle in his eye. Gandalf was practically screaming I have a plan that isn't going to thrill you.

"Do you think that wise Gandalf?" Strider's eyes couldn't seem to figure out where to focus on. "Do you really think it in everyone's best interest to inform her more of the Ring?"

"She already knows plenty on it, including who is bearing it. I'm sure if she was planning to take it and run to Saruman she would have at least attempted it already." Gandalf's attention once again turned to me. "I believe that if we trust the council to determine the Ring's fate, I'm sure we can come up with something on how to solve the mystery of where Nalin should go. Perhaps even Nalin, if all goes well, you could finally leave Rivendell."

My perked up interest must have shown clearly on my face because Gandalf chuckled, but honestly could anyone blame me. As much as I found the city of Rivendell beautiful I desperately wanted to go on my way. I was tired of being prisoner.

"If that is what you believe is best Gandalf," Strider stood. "We shall have to prepare you Nalin, the council is planning to meet within the hour. We will have to make sure you are presentable." Elrond and Gandalf bowed out without another word, though Gandalf still had a worrisome gleam to his eye. Whatever his plans were I'm not sure I was going to be ecstatic.

"So you're not going to kill me then?" I asked the remaining Strider, who seemed to have taken it on himself to raid my closet.

"It appears that you are safe, though the final decision of your fate will be determined by the council." He threw a dress that was the color of a clear sky onto the bed. "This dress will do. You will have to look as non threatening as possible."

I picked up the soft fabric and held it up to my body, trying to imagine anything else I could do to show I was innocent. I took one hand and started to pull my hair up and posed my face in different ways. "Should I just leave it down or pull it up?" I really wished they would just let me wear one of the two tunics. Life would be so much simpler. Of course with a tunic it would possibly make all the men uncomfortable. I really hated the male mind.

"Pin it back off your face," I hadn't even noticed that Strider was in the process of leaving. "And just keep smiling, when you smile you don't look like you are about to panic or stab someone."

I gave him my apparent dangerous look as he turned and left through the door. I wasn't sure what to make of him yet, one day he was threatening me and the next he's trying to help me prove my innocence. I had never met a man like him.

After shimmying myself into the dress and pinning my hair back I took one final look into my mirror. Honestly I had to say he was right, I looked much softer like this. I wondered what Boromir would say when he saw me.

Abruptly I stopped my train of thought, curious on where that thought had come from. Boromir, who I hadn't seen in years, was now doing a full run through in my mind. I looked at my reflection and bowed my head, as I would when I would greet him. I tilted my head just the right way to let my hair fall over my shoulder gently.

"Why thank you Boromir, may I say you are looking quite well also." I imagined him smiling at me and felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You are looking quite well." I don't think I could have spun around any faster, my gaze landing on the elven prince Legolas standing right outside my door. He was wearing the same outfit he had arrived in I noticed abruptly.

"Prince Legolas," I bowed my head in his direction. "I apologize for my reaction you merely startled me."

"The apology is all mine, I should have knocked or announced myself since you were clearly deep in thought." A smirk crossed his mouth briefly and I felt the blush falling back onto me. "Ara-Strider told me to come see if I could offer any advice to your appearance. He mentioned that you would be joining us today and since I was on my way down to the meeting area I told him that it would be no problem to make sure you looked acceptable."

I pushed the fact that he had stuttered over Strider's name to the back of my mind and twirled around quickly so Legolas could see my entire apparel, and met his blue eyes when done.

"Quite acceptable," his gaze swept over my face again. "Pinning your hair back was an excellent thought." He did a quick nod as he began to back out. "I will see you then at the meeting." And with that he disappeared from my view. I sat down on my bed, making sure not to wrinkle the dress's fabric, and thought about the people currently around me. In the deepest corners of my imagination I would have never believed I would be attending a meeting with the legendary Gandalf, the Steward of Gondor, Elven royalty, and a man who I would not deny still left me feeling uncertain.

Of course in the past years I would have never imagined I would have survived to see today.

**xXx**

I stood on Elrond's left side, closest to Frodo and Gandalf. Apparently though Elrond knew I was attending the meeting he had forgotten to obtain one more chair for me, a fact he found very amusing as I pointed it out to him. It was a sweet revenge though when because of my standing there was a lot of attention drawn to me, which Elrond then had to explain to everyone at the council. The males were having a hard time with a female in their midst.

Finally though it seemed that meeting could go underway, Elrond was greeting everyone and I was doing my best to look both soft and serious at the same time. I had a feeling I was failing, judging by the smile that Strider was fighting back at the beginning of the meeting. I caught Boromir's eye and he smiled at me with a nod of approval toward my look. I suddenly had a bubbling feeling overflowing within me and it took all my effort not to break out in a girlish grin. What was happening to me lately?

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." I had apparently lost myself in thought, as Elrond motioned to a small table in the center of the council. Frodo stood, and I took in how small he actually was compared to us, and ever so slowly put the Ring on the table.

The effect was almost instantaneous.

Something within me, something in the dark corners of my being suddenly flared, and I felt as my hand grasped Elrond's shoulder and my fingers clenched down with all my might. I didn't know what to do, I felt as if I let go of him I would take the Ring and run, or worse, I would hurt someone before I attempted to take the Ring. The dark feelings grew and I couldn't help but let out a quiet growl, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Strider or any of the elves. Elrond looked worried for a second but I shook my head and released my fingers. It was going to be alright if it didn't get any worse than this.

The Ring wasn't only affecting me, Boromir seemed lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the Ring, and I could almost see the darkness I felt slowly enveloping him. I watched as he stood, and reached out, his hand coming closer and closer to the Ring. I felt a twinge within the darkness in me, and for a moment I was willing to attack Boromir if he touched the Ring.

Suddenly, Gandalf was standing, bellowing out some ancient language while staring Boromir down. The words cut into both of our stupors it seemed as he suddenly jerked back and I ducked behind Elrond's chair, watching as the men around me suddenly all looked very uncomfortable. After about ten seconds, though personally I felt it was longer, Gandalf ended and sat back down, the encompassing power receding quickly. I slowly pulled myself out of my crouched position.

"Never have those words been entered in these lands." Oh boy, Elrond did not sound happy at the moment.

"My apologies." Gandalf continued to make himself comfortable and looking over at Frodo to make sure he was alright. Frodo continued to stare, terrified, at the Ring. "But the power of the Ring is great."

"It is a gift," Boromir's eye hadn't lost that look, which worried me considerably for him. "A gift from the lands of Mordor. Let us use the Ring."

Where ever this sppech was going it wasn't looking like it could possibly end well. Did he not see how it had affected him, almost as badly as it had affected me? Yet here, he was saying he wanted to use it.

"Long have my people defended this land. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the Ring, let us use it against him!" Boromir had a point, the Gondor men were the ones who had been defending against Mordor. But taking the Ring there, so close to Sauron, who was desperate to retrieve it, just did not sound like the best plan.

"You cannot use the Ring," Strider's voice suddenly rang loud and clear, though he had just been sitting quietly this whole time. "None of us can. The Ring answer's to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this?" The whole tone and mood around Boromir had changed drastically. You could practically see the pride of the young Steward going onto the defensive.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas threw himself into the mix, actually standing so he could meet Boromir's eyes. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

If some insect had flown through the group you could have heard every beat of its wings. These council's were intense.

Boromir seemed to be having a hard time digesting this information as he slowly turned to the newly name changed Aragorn. "Aragorn…this is Isildur's heir?"

Wait a minute, Isildur? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Legolas had no problem answering my mental question. "An heir to the throne of Gondor."

Honestly if Aragorn could manage to surprise me anymore while we were in Rivendell, I wouldn't be able to handle it. The man had so many secrets under his skin that I was mildly surprised he was able to keep his calm composure all the time. Even when he had walked in that night he had looked over my wounds he had been completely calmed and controlled. My mind quickly snapped to the realization that the possible King of Gondor had seen me without my clothes. The blush snapped right to my cheeks and I abruptly brought my hand up to my mouth to try and hide my reaction.

"Nalin, are you alright?" Elrond said gently and I wasn't sure if I was or not, but I nodded and lowered my hand. The sooner I got away from this city and all the males the better, they were messing with my head on a level I didn't think was possible. I brought my focus back to the council and realized that Legolas had sat back down and Boromir was shooting Aragorn a look while muttering Gondor needed no King. Well this was certainly awkward.

"We have no other choice, the Ring must be destroyed."

Well there was no disagreeing with Elrond on that one. After all the Ring was affecting people automatically, it had to go if the world was to be safe. A dwarf stood up, the same one who had mentioned elves having me in servitude when they had arrived. He grabbed his axe in a blink of an eye.

"What are we waiting for, let's do this!" and he brought his axe down on the Ring. The outcome was brutal, the dwarf went flying back, his axe shattered like glass, and the Ring just sat there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo grasp his head and Gandalf looked at him with a worried expression.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by mere weapons alone. The Ring was forged in the fire's of Mount Doom deep within Mordor, and only there can it be destroyed. One of you must do this." The solemn way Elrond said this was outdone only by its finality. Someone here was about to go marching into death.

This time it was Boromir who voiced my thoughts. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is always watching. It is a barren wasteland, and the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with an army of 10,000 can you do this, it is folly."

Ladies and gentlemen, Boromir; Steward of Gondor, and Mr. Optimism. Though in this case he was just being honest. I had a better chance of flying from Saruman's tower than anyone did in sneaking into Mordor.

"Have you not heard what Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas was up in arms again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted and stood. True he only came up to Legolas's chest but the feeling was still behind it. Now the animosity was clear.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir was back on his feet. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

I glanced at Aragorn who looked about the same I was feeling. Clearly negotiations were not going well.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Gimli's statement did it as suddenly everyone was on their feet arguing. I had to give Legolas credit, he was holding back his fellow elves from destroying Gimli, which if it would quiet some of the shouting I was completely in favor of doing. How could Elrond have possibly thought this council was going to be a good idea? I watched as Gandalf stood and joined the fray, shouting that the Ring had to be destroyed or it would destroy us all, while Gimli was still shouting something about never trusting elves, and Frodo was staring at the Ring intently, that same look of fear on his face. As I watched I felt I could almost predict what he was going to do before he did so. After all, he already had shown he was not affected as badly with the Ring.

Almost in a perfect manner he stood up and took a few steps toward the arguing races before him. "I will take it!" he announced loudly, but not loudly enough. He glanced at me and I gave him a sad smile before nodding for him to repeat it.

"I will take it!"

This time the group quieted almost instantaneously, as they all turned slowly to face the brave young hobbit who was going to do what most of them were afraid of doing. Frodo, once he saw he had their attention continued. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," he paused which gave me time to look at all the awestruck faces surrounding us now. "Although, I do not know the way…"

Gandalf stepped up first. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn, who I hadn't noticed had remained sitting the whole time, pushed himself out of his seat and walked toward the duo. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." I then watched the King kneel before the hobbit as he pledged his allegiance, and I suddenly couldn't help but like Aragorn quite a bit more. "You have my sword."

Elrond and Gandalf gave each other a look as Legolas walked forward to join the group I noticed. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" The gruff dwarf Gimli announced as he to walked over. I wished there was some way I could keep the look on Legolas's face stored intact in my memory.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir was certainly the quietest so far. "But if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

There was a sudden yelp from behind Frodo and Gandalf and within seconds, Sam had run into the group and I couldn't help but laugh, finding myself falling for the antics of the hobbits.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed since it seems impossible to separate you two, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Elrond teased and Sam's face blanched.

There were more shouts, this time coming from Elrond's right as Merry and Pippin came flying down the path and stopped next to Frodo. "We're coming too, and you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop is!"

"Beside's you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing!" Pippin added and I couldn't hold back a laugh as Merry muttered that ruled Pippin out. Elrond and Gandalf turned to me.

"And what of you Nalin?" Elrond's eyes met mine and I forced myself to stop giggling at the hobbits.

"What of me Elrond?"

"Well we can't keep you here in Rivendell, but we can't just let you go or else you could run back to Saruman and report the events that have happened." Right then I wanted to smack Elrond, as all unknowing eyes snapped to me. I had forgotten he had left out that little detail when he was talking about me to them earlier. Suddenly there was a feeling of distrust toward me and I found myself desperately wanting to hide behind the chair.

"She is a traitor to our cause, she should not be allowed to live!" The dwarf, Gimli, was just out for bloodshed and since he couldn't have Legolas's he was now aiming for me.

"We said we would let the council decide, now we will let the representatives who have pledged Frodo allegiance decide your fate." Gandalf turned to face the small group. "Nalin is an unknown at the moment. She could be an ally or she could be a threat. If it was sure she was an enemy we would have taken Gimli's thoughts and executed her already.

Gee, thanks Gandalf.

"But because it has come to light that her time in Isengard was not her own doing we cannot be faced with the fact that she could be an innocent life. So we are left with two choices because she cannot stay here or be set free. She can either come with us, keeping her close to the Ring, but always under our watchful eyes, or she will be sentenced to death. We must decide."

I wanted to scream, or scream and run. Why was it I could never feel like my life was not in danger. The eyes of the group scanned me, and the hobbits looked at me with a sudden fear for my well being. The affection continued to grow for them.

"I knew her when she was younger," Boromir began. "And if she is the same with ideals that her father was then I cannot believe she would betray us, but seeing as she has limited choices I cannot let her go to her death when she may be innocent." His eyes met mine and I felt a feeling swell within me as he continued. "My vote is that she comes with us."

"She has proven that she is not trying to take the ring, when she has had ample time to do so while she and Frodo have resided here. My vote is also that she comes with us, for I could not knowingly sentence her to death for something out of her control." Aragorn nodded at Gandalf who also nodded.

"I stand with the men," Legolas said, and I wondered if he always agreed with Aragorn. "If she proves her guilt then we can dispense her punishment ourselves, and then there could be no question on where her loyalties lie."

"I still say we kill the traitor here, just to be sure." Muttered Gimli. I was going to have to work hard to gain his trust.

"And the hobbits?" Elrond looked at the four who merely smiled at me to give their vote. "Very well then. Nalin your fate has been decided."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Would you rather choose death instead of this?"

Well when put that way never mind. Elrond seemed to see the defeat in my face. I went and stood next to Gandalf. As Elrond went into one final speech I tried to figure out what exactly had happened. Instead of gaining my freedom I was still a prisoner.

I was just a mobile prisoner going on a quest to the middle of nowhere.

**xXx**

Well hoped you like it, next chapter will probably be shorter but a little Boromir and Nalin interaction. As always feel free to review I love to hear thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nalin and her story.**

**This will probably be a shorter filler chapter so bear with me, but I can't do another 5000 word chapter in a row. Hope you are still enjoy.**

**Who You Are**

**Chapter Four**

I sat on top of my bed, items of clothing scattered in front of me as I tried to decide what exactly I wanted to throw in my bag. I was going on a trip with nine men, so there wouldn't be really any need to change outfits much, but I still needed to pack a couple things.

My current outfit was one of the tunics, simple browns and beiges in the cloth, which worked nicely with my brown hair. I had already packed my other tunic into the bad, which had more greens and creams but ran the risk of looking dirtier faster. I had decided to only bring one pair of boots, they were brown and would go with both outfits .Now I was merely deciding which of my multiple dresses I should bring, since I couldn't bring more than two at most.

I thought briefly that the men would think it would be pointless to bring dresses, but then the dirtier and more rugged they appeared the better they looked (I would never admit that to them, it was just a female observation. My goal on this quest was to be as rough and tough as possible.) I was planning ahead though, figuring that we would run across villages or cities where a female dressed as a male and travelling with a bunch of men would not be completely accepted. Since the dress and soft look had worked at the council, it may work later down the road.

In the end I decided on a dress that was a color of a fall rose, and the blue one that I had worn to the council. I rolled them up and put them at the bottom of my bag, after all I wasn't planning on needing them as much as the tunics. After they were packed I threw in a book of old tales of Middle Earth, just so I would have something to do if we ever took breaks.

I tied my bag close, making sure the couple spare knives were properly sheathed so they wouldn't cut through, and I set it on the bed. The Fellowship, as Elrond had decided to call us, were making plans to leave tomorrow morning for Mordor. The night air blew gently through my terrace doors, pushing the few strands of hair I hadn't managed to pull up across my face. I hadn't realized until the breeze made them slightly cooler, that I had tears streaming down my face again. I was tired of being prisoner, tired of being dragged where I didn't want to go. And I didn't want to be anywhere near the Ring, that little piece of evil jewelry terrified me. Damn Gandalf and Elrond for their plans.

There was a quiet knock at my door and I turned to see Boromir standing there, so I quickly wiped away the tears before beckoning him to come in. He paused a moment, and I cursed myself for most likely still having red, puffy looking eyes. This was not how I wanted to be seen by my future comrades.

Boromir entered and sat down next to me, taking in my packed bag, and dresses thrown all over my room. "You seem to be preparing in a logical manner." I couldn't help but smile at his quiet humor. "How have you been handling everything?"

"I'm fine, just going where I'm told to go. It's a simple life."

"I can tell you didn't want to come with us." Boromir took my one hand in his and I noticed that they were rough with work and war, the way a man's hands should feel. "Nalin if I had known you were a prisoner here I would have tried to help. The elves, I just now noticed their quiet murmurings about you. I just never put the two together." His hand squeezed mine. "They don't trust you, in fact many were surprised you weren't killed upon discovery."

Apparently the distrust of the elves was spreading, first to Gimli and now to Boromir. I knew he must see what I saw, the almost detached emotions and the sometimes cold glances that they had. And here I was, the human woman (at least mostly) who was being threatened with execution if I did not follow their orders. Boromir was seeing me as a female in need of saving from the culture he didn't understand. I was sure there was a story just like this in the book packed in my bag.

"You don't think I'm the enemy?" I looked right into his eyes, my green meeting his blue. We were sizing each other up at the moment and he was trying to choose his next words carefully.

"As I have said before, I knew your father well, and I knew his mentality and beliefs and how what he would have sacrificed to defend them. But I have also seen powerful men fall to the illusions of power and completely toss aside those ideals."

"Which do you think I am?"

He paused and met my eyes again. I didn't fail to notice that his hand was still squeezing mine. It was an extremely pleasant experience.

"What happened to you Nalin? Why were you stationed at Isengard for those years?"

I wished people would stop asking me this question because the answer was always the same, but all annoyance toward Boromir vanished as I felt his thumb stroke my hand softly in a reassuring manner. I wished I knew what was happening to my mind when it came to him.

"I honestly don't remember, it's all just flashes here and there." His thumb hadn't stopped moving and it honestly was soothing me. I had thought it before and I probably would think it again but there was an extremely safe feeling whenever Boromir was around me.

"Were you ever there by your own will?"

I closed my eyes and thought back, trying to gather as many memories as I could. "No, never. I was always held against my will." When my eyes opened they immediately found his again.

"Then I do not believe you are an enemy or traitor to our cause." He smiled directly at me, and there was no hostility, no hidden agenda hidden in his face. No plans to keep me prisoner or make me trek across the world to a very possible death. Here came my damn emotions again.

"I just want to leave, Boromir." I felt the tears spilling over again, and the annoyance coupled with the desperation. Could I cry anymore while here? "I just want to get out of here. I want to be in control of my life and I want to be surrounded by people who don't look at me with contempt. It's so taxing on a person's mental and emotional state." I took a few needed gasps of air, all shaky and catching in my throat. "I'm so sorry Boromir, I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment."

Boromir's hand moved from my hand to my cheek, as he wiped away some of my tears. "Nalin, I cannot imagine what you have been through these past years, and I cannot imagine spending extended time around these beings." Once again his feelings for the elves showed clearly. "But you never have to apologize for feeling overwhelmed. I can't even began to imagine." He sat back, the sudden absence of his hand made my face feel empty.

"Nalin, I want to help." Here was determined Boromir, the leader and hero of the City of Minas Tirith. "If you truly want to leave, meet me later tonight down by the gate I arrived in. I will find a man to send with you and make sure you can arrive to Minas Tirith safely. Of course this is all up to you."

I stared at the man in front of me with nothing but awe. He looked over his shoulder and stood, pausing to wipe the rest of my tears off of my face before standing and turning to leave.

"No one should be forced to do something against their will. I will be awaiting your decision."

And with that he left as suddenly as he had come.

I sat on my bed, my hand reaching up to where he had wiped away the tears. The feeling of hope grew within me as I thought of the possibility of going back home. A chance had been offered to me to escape the fate chosen for me by others, and it had been offered by a man that I knew would do anything to make sure I did arrive safely.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, having a couple hours to contemplate my different paths.

**xXx**

The moon was high as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, checking my reflection one last time before creaking my door open and peeking out into the bare corridor. As quietly as I could I shut my door and started on the careful walk to the gate.

The beauty of Rivendell was not dimmed by the lack of sun, in fact it had a whole different kind of beauty to it. I hoped someday I would be able to return here and truly appreciate it, but seeing the circumstances that I was leaving that dream did not seem likely.

Scattered throughout the city were elves, though thanks to my heritage and the traits that were blessed on me I could avoid them. After all it would only look suspicious if I was seen, if I was only heard I could merely be someone out for a late walk. I kept moving, avoiding all the elves and guards, taking the longer but less used path until I could see the soft glow of a lantern and I knew that I had arrived at my destination. Standing in the shadows of the gate was Boromir, who immediately stepped forward once he noticed my silhouette coming towards him.

"Where is your man?" I only saw him standing there. He couldn't leave with me; he was due to leave tomorrow.

"He had forgotten something in our quarters and went back to get it. I'm surprised you didn't see him on your way here, he just left."

"So I'm going to have to wait awhile then." The quarters for the guests were in the center of the city which was about half an hour's fast walk in one direction. This was already screaming possible danger for me.

"I will wait with you, that way in doesn't look so suspicious." Well that did make me feel better. I smiled at the Steward, and felt my grin grow as I watched what the shadows were doing to his facial features. His eyebrow quirked.

"Why did you switch to a dress?" He motioned to the gold fabric that I had traded my tunic for. I mentally checked that I had placed it back in my into my bag.

"I just thought it would make less people take notice. I'll change as soon as I'm out of the city, this was just one of the one's littering my bed. Why do you ask, don't you like it?" I twirled so he could get the full effect of my garment.

"I never said that, it suits you perfectly." He took my bag and placed it next to the border wall, then took a quick peek out the gate once again. I smiled at his comment and walked up to him.

"I really wish you were the one coming with me. It would be better to travel with a person I actually know."

Boromir turned to face me, his eyes taking a moment to find my face. "You haven't seen me in years though. It's not like you know me all that much."

"I remember you perfectly though." My eyes scanned his face, taking in everything.

"I wish you would have chosen to stay and come with us, that way I could protect you myself." His breath hit my face, an event that realized how close we were standing to each other.

"Let me give you something to remember me by then…" and with that I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him to me, our lips meeting each other with matching ferociousness. The man certainly knew how to kiss, and I briefly remembered hearing the stories of Boromir and Faramir involving some of the young women in Minas Tirith. Apparently practice does make perfect.

His hands found their way to my waist and pulled me closer as his mouth started to wander down my neck. I bit my bottom lip as he kissed right along my collarbone, the feeling making my vision go blurry. His hands were running up and down my sides as mine remained tangled in his hair, keeping him as close to me as possible. I almost groaned in disappointment as I felt his mouth leave my skin.

"If you want me to stop please let me know now." His eyes met mine, and I noticed his voice as well as breathing had begun to get more and more ragged. I pulled my hands from his hair and ran them to his tunic, unhooking it as fast as I could, then removing it and beginning on his shirt underneath. He watched me with such of focus that for a second I forgot what I was doing and was lost in his gaze. He finished the last buttons and removed his shirt completely. I took in his torso and ran my fingers over his chest while his mouth found mine once more. I felt as his fingers began to undo the ties of my dress before feeling it pushed off my body and dropping to the ground. I felt as his hands brushed over my now exposed body. I moaned against his mouth.

"Boromir…" I breathed as he pulled me against him even more.

**xXx**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed, my tunic still on and that gold dress still tossed carelessly in the corner. I glanced outside and saw the moon was starting to sink, I must have been asleep for several hours. My face blushed red as I remembered what had been going on in my mind as those several hours had passed. Was this honestly what I was coming to, fantasizing against the one man that was treating me decently.

"The Steward seems to have quite an effect with you, even when you're sleeping."

I had to learn to never let my guard down because that is when someone starts talking in what you thought was your bedroom. I whirled to come find that Legolas was sitting in one of the chairs, hidden in the shadowy corner.

"You know I am really tired of you sneaking into my room and surprising me." I marched over to him and pulled him up from the chair, my own strength enhanced by the adrenaline still pumping through me.

"I was unaware that I was sneaking. I walked in the way I normally walk. I was unaware that you would be calling out his name in your sleep." If I had any control at my face, it was gone now, as I felt the blush snap back and heat actually radiating off of it. The elf smirked at me and I had never wanted to punch someone so much.

"What are you doing in my room? Why is it you are always wandering right by my room at the most in opportune times?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still here, since I know that Boromir's offer earlier must have seemed very tempting. Of course it would have never worked."

Did Legolas hear everything that was going on? My eyes grew wide as I realized that my plan to run could give a lot of people enough reason to have me killed. Was that why he was here, because having the emotional control of an elf comes in handy when disposing of a human woman?

"Why wouldn't it have worked?"

"Because after I was walking by on my way to Aragorn's quarters and overheard your plans. I promptly informed Aragorn of these facts and so he is currently watching the gate to make sure you don't run away from the council's decision."

I suddenly thought of Boromir running into Aragorn who knew he was trying to help me escape. "Oh no…"

Legolas seemed to understand my train of thought. "I informed Aragorn that I believe Boromir was just trying to act in what he believed was the right choice. He is…uninformed of everything about you." Legolas's hand ran up to the now bandaged gash on my arm. "It may be best if he remains mostly in the dark."

Legolas was joining Aragorn in the group of males that I just did not understand. All I knew was they both had secrets and thoughts that they kept from everyone else except each other. I wondered how long they had been friends, and I briefly wondered again how old each was. It was now clear to me that I was not going to be able to get away because of them though.

Legolas dropped his hand from my arm and glanced over my shoulder to the doors and the sky. "I would get some sleep tonight Nalin, you are going to need all your energy tomorrow. I will inform Aragorn that you are still in your room and intending to stay." He tore his eyes from the stars and bowed his head gently until it was next to my ear. "Your feelings for the Steward are safe with me, I will not tell a soul. Goodnight Nalin." And with that annoying elvish smirk he left my room without another word. I felt myself move after him to the door, grab some random book that had been sitting on a side table, and threw it after his retreating blonde head. I heard the thunk as it missed and was followed quickly by the Prince's amused chuckle. I let out a growl of frustration and threw myself down on my bed.

If we made it to Mordor and destroyed Sauron for good, I was going to murder half the fellowship myself.

**xXx**

The next morning I stood surrounded by the elves of Rivendell and the Fellowship. Due to lack of sleep after my late night visitor I wasn't exactly tired but my mood could have been improved. I had caught his eye a couple times this morning and each time I regretted not throwing in my punches last night. Aragorn had been distracted today, talking to one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. In fact at the moment they were looking at each other as if they were never going to see each other again.

"Gandalf," I nudged the old wizard next to me, "Who is the she-elf looking at Aragorn?"

"That's Arwen, Elrond's daughter."

"Oh…" That really explained absolutely nothing. Would it kill anyone to give me a straight answer? Elrond walked up to us and began saying goodbye to each one of us. When he reached me he stopped and motioned for another elf to come stand next to him.

"Nalin, I have seen your weapons, and while your bow is adequate I fear your sword may put more lives in danger than save them. So I am giving you as a gift one of our swords from our armory. May it help you keep the Ring bearer safe." I took the sword from the elf who promptly backed away. The sword was beautiful and light, much better than the slightly rusted piece of metal currently in my sheathe.

"Elrond, I thank you for the sword immensely." I paused and switched out the sword in my sheathe. Some random elf took my old one away. "But I will tell you if I survive this I am coming back here just so I can smack you." Elrond smirked. "Don't smirk I'm dead serious."

"Good luck to you Nalin. Rivendell will certainly be less interesting without you."

"It will be painful…" I hissed at his retreating form. Legolas's smirk caught the corner of my eye and I shot him a look that I hope came across as 'Your's will hurt even more.'

Boromir chose that moment to walk up to me, I wished he hadn't. I had spent the whole morning trying to avoid him and I felt my cheeks redden just a bit as memories of my dream came crashing back into my mind. I saw Legolas turn away grinning.

"I was surprised you chose what you did." Boromir adjusted his shield on his back. I merely shrugged and hoped he would take the hint. "What changed your mind?"

"I like Frodo, I want to help him." I said simply as Elrond finished his final group goodbye. This time Boromir seemed to understand that right now was the best time to talk to me, and he turned and started to follow the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn remained behind me, I supposed to make sure I didn't try to sneak away, so I too followed my small group as we began to move out through the gates.

With no final glance to the city I turned left and followed the men into the beginning of the journey.

**xXx**

**Well there's the filler chapter. A little bit into Nalin's mind and her feelings toward members of the Fellowship. I will say this update so quickly was a fluke, it will usually take me a week at least. Once again reviews always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nalin and her story.**

**Who You Are**

**Chapter 5**

We had been on the road for a little over a week now, one very long week. I wasn't sure how the quest was going, at least with the relationships between everyone. When it came to Aragorn, Boromir was still not a great fan though I would say he was at least getting better. With Legolas, Gimli was avoiding and insulting at all cost. On my good days it was actually funny to listen to, and I was glad someone was able to annoy the Prince. Of course Gimli still wanted to personally behead me, at least in my personal opinion.

So now we sat, it was late afternoon and the hobbits were tired and hungry. I was amazed at how much they actually ate. Merry and Pippin were chatting with Boromir, who had taken quite a shine to them, while Frodo and Sam were resting against some boulders.

"How are you feeling Nalin?" Aragorn's footsteps were hard to hear, but for once I wasn't startled by the man as he sat down next to me by the fire. I turned over some meet that was sizzling in the pan.

"Fine…" I served him half the meat. "Of course I've been wearing the same outfit for a week and haven't bathed that whole time, as well as being dead tired. Plus Gimli still hates me and I have to fight temptation to push Legolas off a cliff. Other than that life is perfect."

"Is that all?" Aragorn smirked, a look I would admit only to myself looked good on him. I had to mentally wonder who had decided that it was an extremely handsome group marching forward to Mordor. I took a bite of the meat and almost cried with happiness that I hadn't cooked it too long.

"What do you want Aragorn, or should I still be calling you Strider, or the guy in love with Elrond's daughter."

If I had ever had a proud moment in these past weeks it was the looked of shocked surprise on Aragorn's face. Finally I had caught the possible King off guard.

"I have merely known Arwen for a long time."

"Aragorn, I've had a week where people have barely interacted with me. I've had time to figure things out." He shifted his seat in a very uncomfortable manner. I grinned at him. "It was clear by the way you two were looking at each other when we left that you had feelings for each other. I just now confirmed how deep those feelings are." I could tell by the look on his face that Aragorn wanted to drop the subject and fast. I wondered why he was so sensitive about it.

"Aragorn, I came to see what the matter was, since Nalin was clearly causing problems." Legolas decided to grace us with his presence, oh joy.

"You two clearly need to work some things out, based on Nalin's thought's toward you Legolas." The Prince and possible King gave each other an amused look. I rolled my eyes at their silent man relationship. Aragorn stood and went to talk to Gandalf, while Legolas took his seat on the ground.

"I'm sensing some hostilities from you to me Nalin." That damn smirk was still blatantly obvious across his features. I suddenly wanted to find some rough moss and just scrub it off.

"I do not know what you are talking about Legolas. I treat you no differently than I do anyone else in this fellowship."

The smirk grew. "You're not a very good liar Nalin. I don't even think you're trying."

"You are clearly delusional. What I speak is the truth. I treat you equally to everyone else."

"Except Boromir of course."

My eyes suddenly shot to meet his, and all the hostility I was pretending not to feel I knew was clearly reflecting in them. This…..I don't even know what I wanted to label him, but he somehow always managed to bring out the worst in me. My world had been much nicer before Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had ridden into it on his white horse. I stood and leaned against the boulder behind me, my arms crossed as I glared down at him.

"Now I am positive you are delusional. We will need to seek help for you when we reach the next town or city."

Legolas laughed, an honest to goodness laugh, and for a split second I could almost forgive him for his annoying personality since it was so refreshing to hear an elf laugh, especially since it removed the smirk from his face. Even my protective walls against him fell slightly and I had to smile along with him.

"You should smile more often Nalin, it suits your face much better than that constant scowl." The words were said with all sincerity, not a sarcastic tone among them.

"I wouldn't be scowling so much if you didn't annoy me so much Legolas. You only have yourself to blame."

"So you do admit that you are angry at me."

"Not angry, just annoyed. You get under my skin much easier than anyone else I have ever met, except perhaps Elrond. I guess it must be an elf thing."

"And yet a tiny part of you is elven blood, so I find your annoyance slightly fascinating."

"Is that why you insist on annoying me so much? You would just as easily get under Gimili's nerves as well."

"Your human emotions amuse me." If Legolas could be blunter I was not sure how. "You let things affect you, and then pretend they don't affect you even if they obviously do. So your face goes through multiple expressions so fast that some people may not be able to see all of them. It's almost refreshing compared to all the males making up the rest of this group."

I unintentionally rolled my eyes. "I see, so it's a female thing."

His smirk was back. "Somewhat, but you have to understand that I have grown surrounded by elves, whose emotions are always in check, so the fact that your emotions are completely out in the open continuously intrigues me."

"Well then I know to keep my emotions to myself then when you are around. Then you can get bored."

He stood suddenly and was right in front of me, and I found myself cursing the fact that our placement was just so that the rest of the group was unable to see us, though I was sure Aragorn could most likely here us and was chuckling to himself. The thought itself annoyed me., but I had my own problem at the moment.

"You can try to hide your emotions but I already have found ways to bring them out. Whether startling you, or by bringing up your past…"

I kept my eyes looking right into his the whole time, my face a forced blank slate of emotions.

"Or of course Boromir…"

My eyes almost flashed, almost. I was keeping the mask on, but I realized too late that this was just encouraging Legolas. He stepped closer, the distance between us now miniscule.

"Tell me Nalin, that night in your room, what exactly did your dream of Boromir entail? Did he have his hands near you like this?" His hands were suddenly next to my sides, close enough that I could feel slight pressure from his forearms. I forced my face to remain emotionless, even as my mind went back to that dream, and honestly the couple of dreams that I had had since then. Legolas was not to be defeated though as he continued. "Did he put his head right next to yours as he breathed words into your ear?" His body moved and followed the words he spoke, so the last three words were quietly whispered in my ear. "Nalin." I was focusing so much energy on keeping my face blank that when he breathed my name my legs partially went slack, I didn't even know that was possible. Legolas was smirking as his hands caught my waist and helped support me in standing. He knew he was winning this battle and was getting quite a lot of enjoyment out of drawing out his victory as slowly as possible.

"Maybe," and thankfully he moved his mouth away from my ear, I didn't need to collapse any more. He was doing well though, my mind was completely reliving that dream. His eyes scanned my face thoughtfully before moving his head so his mouth was now barely away from mine. "Maybe he bent down like this and waited while looking you in the eyes…" My eyes met his blue ones and for a second I was transfixed before I felt everything fall apart. My mind raced through everything that had happened in the dream, most of which went far beyond what Legolas was doing but it was enough. I felt the blush engulf my face and my whole body react slightly to the memories.

"Legolas stop." I pulled my gaze away.

"Embarrassment, anger, and a hint of lust." He kept smirking, enjoying his victory. "Not to mention other things in addition to the emotions." His eyes glanced down and mine followed, realizing that my hands were grabbing his arms, and that I actually had him closer that even he had positioned himself. When had I moved at all? I had been so lost in my head I hadn't even recognized what my present self was doing. He laughed again as this realization hit me and before I could protest he lifted me onto the boulder so I was sitting above him.

"I told you Nalin, you cannot hide emotions from me. I am learning how to draw them out quicker than you are learning to hide them."

"Don't ever do that to me again Legolas…" I was surprised at how much those words came out as a growl. I wasn't really angry, just…something.

Legolas's mouth set in a firm line as his eyes studied my face carefully. "I'm sure I will find other ways to amuse myself at your expense Nalin."

He turned and walked around the boulder letting me relax, but just for half a second. I heard him from the other side of the boulder suddenly shout for Boromir.

The next series of events were far from my proudest moments, but I hope if judged, people would understand that I was still not in my right mind. A thought suddenly went through my head that he was about to tell Boromir everything, from Rivendell to two seconds ago. If he wanted to see emotions that would definitely be the way to do it. So as the thoughts raced through my mind I turned and scampered across the top of the boulder to the other side.

And I jumped from it on top of Legolas.

It must have been a strange sight, as I came from nowhere and suddenly flew through the air, the anger I knew was clearly showing on my face. Out of the corner of my eye as I was airborne I saw Aragorn's eyes grow wide as he watched me land on top of his friend, and for the second time that day I felt pride in startling him.

It seemed like the slowest fall ever but next thing I knew I felt myself tackle the Prince and we fell to the ground in a spastic tangle of limbs. The momentary surprise that I had on Legolas barely lasted and he began fighting back against me as I did everything to somehow mess him up. There was hair pulling, punches thrown, and kicks landed. He in turn was doing absolutely anything to get me off of him, at one point throwing an elbow which hit me in my bottom lip. In the end he threw me off his back and I fell against some rocks around our campsite. I stood quickly and faced the Fellowship, a couple which had their hands on weapons. Aragorn's eyes met mine and he glanced at my leg, which of course I looked at too and realized that there was a rather large scrape from the rocks on my thigh. I remembered that this was something that most people would find painful so as I walked to Legolas I grabbed it and pretended to limp a little.

The prince lifted his bow and had an arrow pointed straight at me. I wondered briefly how much I had actually terrified the blonde elf as I slowed my walk and pushed the bow aside.

"Stop messing with my head Legolas." My eyes glared only at him, what the rest of the fellowship were doing I could care less. "I have enough on my mind to deal with, like being on this quest against my will and while being on this quest having to ignore that evil little piece of jewelry." I motioned to wherever I thought Frodo was.

"Alright Nalin time to go…" I suddenly felt myself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. I turned my head to find Boromir staring ahead as he started to carry me away. Well this was just perfect. I looked back to see Legolas had lowered his weapon but had that smirk right back there. I started to squirm in Boromir's arms in an attempt to escape and really kill the elf.

"Legolas, whatever you are doing I suggest you stop. I can't hold her back forever." Boromir somehow knew my intentions so I stopped moving, pouted, and let him carry me away from the group.

"You know," Gimili's gruff voice spoke up. "I'm starting to like that girl."

Now I knew, murdering Legolas was my key to Gimili's friendship.

**xXx**

"Please let me kill him…" I whined as Boromir was trying to find bandages in my kit. He shot me the same look he had been shooting me each time I asked. I wished he saw my side of the story.

"Nalin, you just flew through the air and tried to kill a member of the fellowship…"

"Not kill, just maim."

"Oh so just now you want to kill."

"Exactly."

"Well still," He pulled the bandage out and moved over to work on my thigh. "You're lucky you weren't killed in the process. After all your loyalty is still in question remember?"

"So why didn't they kill me?" I gasped when I guessed was the correct time to gasp while someone was trying to clean up and bandage the wound. It seemed to be alright.

"Because Aragorn heard him taunting you, though he wouldn't say about what." God bless Aragorn. "So when you tackled him it was understandable that he provoked you. Though you may have been a little excessive."

I thought about it, wondering how many people actually knew my feelings toward the man in front of me. That thought was followed by the question on whether they talked to him about me. It would be just like Legolas to do something like that. I suddenly had the urge to kill him again.

"Why are you so angry at the elf?" Boromir seemed to be fine with me going into my own for a little bit but then decided it was time for me to rejoin reality.

"He knows how to get under my skin, he knows things about me that I wish he didn't and he likes to use them against me. I just wish he would leave me alone, but he feels like I'm a fascination so he just can't grant me my wish."

Boromir paused for a second, clearly trying to choose his next words carefully. "What exactly is he holding against you? Is there anything I could do to get him to stop?"

If I had been drinking something I would have gagged. I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head from side to side. "No! Nope, nothing you can do. I will just have to suffer with him."

Boromir looked up at me and I stilled. He seemed to be in deep contemplation, and I realized that I may have caused it. This was one subject I really did want him thinking about too much. He pressed his hands against the top of my thighs and pushed up so he was leaning at eye level with me.

"Nalin, you know you can tell me anything right?" he ran his thumb over the wound on my mouth, and for a moment I closed my eyes and imagined it was not just because I most likely had blood dripping slightly from it. When I opened my eyes I saw his eyes were still on my face, and I quickly realized he had seen my reaction to his touch. Oh god….but now I was realizing his hand was still on my leg, and his thumb was still resting on my lip. Just a simple thumb was driving me insane. If I just leaned myself forward enough…

"I know I can trust you Boromir." Where I was finding the words to speak was a mystery but there they were. Boromir still didn't move, did he not realize how hard I was working at restraining myself at the moment. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, I just don't know if I am strong enough to continue. After all if the elf can bring out the worst in me what am I supposed to be able to do against the ring?"

Boromir finally moved, leaning forward to bring his face into what I would call danger territory, after all he was almost as close as Legolas was earlier. "Nalin I have never seen a woman who has gone through so much still have such a spark."

My restraint was weakening drastically.

"And let me tell you, if I were asked, I would say you would be the last one to be corrupted. If anything you are too stubborn against it." He smiled and I felt my mouth twitch. I had to keep strong, and if anything I had to let him know that the ring was affecting me, that I may be stubborn but I didn't know if I was stubborn enough.

"Boromir, I-"

In the next moment all thoughts left my head, as it seemed my restraint was not the only one fading. Boromir suddenly was pulling me up and his mouth finding mine eagerly. If my dreams were at a certain level then reality was ten levels better as I felt him bite my lower lip. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue entered my mouth and I moaned against him…

There was a sound of someone walking towards us. I jumped back and stared wide eyed at Boromir, who seemed simply shocked by his actions. I wanted to tell him, tell him that nothing was wrong, that I wanted it as much as he did, and I could feel he wanted it. I wanted to scream at the person who had just decided to start walking over here and interrupted something amazing.

Instead I just ran, I ran toward whoever was coming and didn't look back.

It turns out it was Aragorn on his way, and he nearly grabbed me when I tried to sprint by.

"Nalin, is everything ok?" there was nothing but worry in his voice, nothing but sincerity. I looked into his eyes, and briefly I found myself comparing his eyes to all the others that have been close to me. His were softer, caring, no signs of a need to annoy me or a sudden look of almost hunger.

"I'm alright Aragorn, I just need…well I'm not sure what I need." Aragorn put a hand on my back, and I felt tears threatening to spill over. I felt like the world was moving so fast and I was unable to keep up. Every step I seemed to stumble.

"We're setting up camp for the night. I was just coming to tell you we were." Aragorn knew how to handle me better than anyone; he kept his distance but was close enough to feel comforting. There wasn't a lot of touching and he didn't need to be looking into my eyes on each word. I smiled at the simplicity he did it, but frowned when I looked over his shoulder and saw Legolas standing there.

"Aragorn, do you want me to go hunt for something to eat?" I couldn't stand it, I knew I had landed a few hits and he still looked bloody perfect, but his perfect features showed sudden concern as he took in my appearance. What the hell, I attack the guy and he is worried about me? Without another word he walked briskly by and continued to where Boromir probably was still standing.

"I don't understand him…" I muttered as I watched his retreating form. Aragorn gave me a sad smile.

"Legolas is complicated at times, the elven personality causes him to be almost cold at times true, and as we both now know he is amused by strange things, but since they are so different from what he has grown up with I forgive him for that, a trait you clearly have yet to learn." There was a laugh across Aragorn's features. I couldn't help but mimic him. "But I will tell you Nalin, he is one of the closest friends I have ever had, and one of the most loyal. Maybe after you talk things out with him you will come to realize that."

"Perhaps…" I was studying the ground very closely as I turned and walked back to the campsite. Men truly confused me.

**xXx**

That night most of the Fellowship had fallen asleep. The hobbits quiet, steady breaths were a nice comfort to me, but they were interrupted on a regular basis by the rather loud snores of Gimili. If he hadn't given me a pat on the back once I returned to the campsite I would have honestly considered smothering the dwarf.

Gandalf had wondered off to a far corner of the campsite and fallen asleep, he slept with his eyes open I noticed and found it both fascinating and disturbing at the same time.

Aragorn was with Boromir, who had yet to look at me directly since his return, but I couldn't seem to find the strength to look at him too. I was still trying to figure out what had exactly happened this afternoon. It wasn't everyday that I was being kissed by a man I had admired for so long. Though now it was obvious how awkward it was going to be between us for awhile. I wished with all my might that I had said something before running away from him.

"Mind if I sit here?" My eyes upturned to meet Legolas's. It was hard to tell but I'm pretty sure that the elven prince was trying to his best to be humble. I nodded and scooted closer to the fire. Legolas sat down next to me.

"I guess I should apologize, I may have overreacted a little bit." I offered him a smile, which promptly faded when I saw he was staring intently at the fire.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"I thought we were clear about this? You annoyed me; I became paranoid and then attacked you. It was pretty straightforward I thought."

"I meant after, when Boromir was tending to your wounds and keeping you from trying to kill me." He and I both smirked at that last statement. "You looked unlike yourself when I saw you with Aragorn, and when I went to ask Boromir he seemed miserable and just ignored me." I felt the mask slip back into place, I just couldn't let Legolas in on this.

"Nothing happened, I was just still upset about you and how foolish I looked." This was true, I had still been upset about that, just coupled with having the best kiss of my life. Both equally inflicting the same amount of concern, at least in the land of denial.

"Alright," and with that Legolas started to stand to leave and the words of Aragorn echoed in my head. I really ought to give this pain in my side elf a chance.

"Do you think we will survive all of this?" Legolas paused and sat back down, his stare now focused on me. "I mean in all actuality Legolas, I don't know what's going to happen but I just feel like something horrible is always around the corner."

Legolas was thoughtful, a look that suited him, before continuing. "When faced with blunt reality, I would say the future is bleak, but there is always hope."

"You sound like Gandalf there, always throwing in the positive at the end."

Legolas smiled at me, and patted my shoulder. "Let's forget about today alright, though I still plan on amusing myself around you. It's hard not to, you make it so easy." I playfully slapped his arm and felt a small surge of pride as he flinched slightly. So I had made an impact today. I laid down against the ground, the fire glowing against my face.

"Legolas you better stay there." I looked up and couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving me. "Don't go thinking I'm letting you off the hook, it's just that Aragorn wants us to get along so I think if he sees you sitting next to me it might warm his kingly little heart. Besides…" I thought of Boromir and how I really couldn't find the strength to deal with him at the moment. "I would feel better knowing that I have the protection of the Prince of Mirkwood next to me. To keep everyone away, understood?"

Legolas's brow furrowed but quickly smoothed out. "Completely." He placed a hand on my hair and brushed it several times until it was completely off my face. I smiled at him, cast a longing glance at Boromir, and closed my eyes.

That night was the first night in weeks I felt completely safe as I slept.

**xXx**

** Now before anyone says anything I want to say that the whole Legolas and her scenario was not some Legolas falling head over heels in love scene. He is trying to get emotions out of Nalin he just goes to extreme measures at times to get them.**

** Thanks for the patience with the long update, midterms+new job equals me not having a ton of time at the moment. As always reviews always welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nalin and her story.**

**I am sooo sorry for the long break between updates, but with multiple things in my life going boom in my face I hope that you can manage to forgive me. And now on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

If I never saw another drop of snow again in my life it would be too soon for my liking. For the past couple of days it had been nothing but cold and wind. In all actuality the cold wasn't even bothering me, but it was troubling the smaller members of our group so out of principle I was angry at it. As for myself personally, my highest annoyance was the snow itself, which would promptly melt on me and soak through my clothes quickly. This caused a high amount of discomfort while travelling and so in the end once we stopped to rest I had the choice of staying uncomfortable and continue to chafe or strip down to barely anything and try and dry my clothes by the flickering fire.

In the end I cared little for my dignity. After all I didn't have that much to start off with.

The reactions from most of the men were worth my weight in gold though. Apparently none of them had ever seen a woman acting with such a shameless nature. Boromir finally acknowledged my presence by throwing a blanket at me after staring obviously. Legolas nearly choked on the water he had been sipping, while Gimli had started to sputter and wondered off behind a rock where words like "indecency" and "shocking" could still be heard from time to time. Aragorn had coughed rather suddenly before rolling over to face away from me.

Honestly, it wasn't like I had nothing on. My torso down to my mid thigh was covered, and if the males had never seen a woman's arms or legs well that was just sad.

At least the hobbits understood my humor, and so we chuckled amongst ourselves as we watched the normally composed men fidget all night. Even Gandalf joined in with our laughter for a time.

I repeated this for the next couple nights, the reactions almost always the same, as if they thought that I wouldn't dare do it again. Every night I would dare, after all men might be fine being in soaking wet clothes and uncomfortable but I doubted I would ever find a woman who would think along those lines.

By the fourth night apparently I had pushed my limits to far, as I started to remove my water laden tunic I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder, and a familiar, irritating breath suddenly in my ear.

"Do not remove your clothes again." Legolas's voice was smooth yet strained, an odd combo. It was similar to the kind of voice you use when telling someone bad news, except his had the elf control.

I lifted his hand off my shoulder and patted it back down to his side, my eyes staring quizzically at his. "I cannot stand being in wet clothes, and right now my priorities trump your prude like mind. So if you'll excuse me," I started to unbutton my tunic again. Legolas's hands suddenly grasped around my finger, disabling any movement.

"I am begging of you Nalin," my eyebrows shot up at those words. "If you continue this behavior I cannot promise that some of the men in our group will be able to control themselves."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but he is Nalin." Aragorn was suddenly beside us, removing Legolas's hands slowly from me. His eyes once again focused on me when Legolas finally felt secure that I was not going to try anything again. "You would have had to notice that you were having some effect on a couple members of our fellowship.

I shrugged, responding with a simple, "So some of you were a bit uncomfortable."

Aragorn smirked. "You could use that word I suppose."

"It's not like any of you have not seen a woman with only a small amount of clothing on before."

"Yes, this is true." Oh good, Legolas had found his voice again. "But, when there is only one woman, in a group of men, and said woman seems to not care about her behavior or the fact that she is flaunting her looks and behavior in front of all the men, then things get a little more difficult to control."

I was at a loss for words, if I didn't know any better at the moment I would have thought Legolas had just done a roundabout rant, which in the process had called me good looking.

Aragorn seemed to have the same surprised thought in his head because he had slightly wider eyes as he looked at Legolas. Clearly the prince had no clue that he confused even his closest friends at times.

"Well then what am I supposed to do about trying to warm up and dry off? Mainly dry off."

Aragorn's arms were suddenly around my waist, lifting me slightly off the ground and toting me toward the fire, and a partially amused but relieved looking group of males. He sat me down on an already warmed rock, before sitting behind me and pressing against me, and finished the move by tightening his arms around me even more. The end result was actually extremely pleasant, with the heat from the fire heating my front and Aragorn's body heat was warming my back. Of course I did not fail to notice that despite my happiness at the warmth, it looked odd to have the descendent of the Gondorian King to be sitting so close to me we might as well have been sleeping together.

It also didn't pass my attention that the hostilities in Boromir's eyes had suddenly returned while he looked at Aragorn.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." I muttered toward his head behind me, and couldn't resist resting my head against his shoulder. I could already feel my clothes drying, and was extremely thankful.

"You don't seem unhappy."

"It's not my unhappiness you should be focusing on." I had my eyes closed, so I merely rolled my head in the direction of where I knew Boromir was sitting. I felt Aragorn turn his head, and felt my back arch slightly as he sighed. "Oh don't worry, you'll reach him eventually."

"I didn't know he was so attached to you, to have the look of murdering me all over his face just because I'm the one helping you."

I shrugged, and then shivered, which was odd for me, until I realized it was just my muscles jerking from lack of movements and not from the cold. Aragorn didn't realize this, and tightened his grip a little more, destroying any distance left between us. Honestly I was too tired to care. It had been a long trip up the mountain today.

"Maybe I should switch you to him." I shook my head, still not ready to deal with my Boromir predicament. I was happy watching the flames casting shadows on my eyelids. It was very soothing. I felt my mind starting to shut down and my body leaning more on Aragorn with each passing second.

I was asleep within minutes, which may have been a good thing. If I wasn't asleep I would have known when Aragorn begun talking to Legolas, who would sit there braiding multiple strands of my hair for several hours, almost subconsciously. I would have noticed Gimli come over and talk as well, unbraiding several of the strands that Legolas had braided, just to see if it would tick him off. I'd have known when Aragorn shooed away the other two before carrying me over to Boromir, who didn't say anything before placing my still sleeping head on his lap and then falling asleep himself.

As it was, when I woke up and realized each of these things, I delivered a quick but precise kick to each of the resting men, out of sheer exasperation with each.

**xXx**

It was cool and clear on the afternoon that we were nearing the peak of the mountain we were on. The sky was a gorgeous blue, and the clouds were a matching white with the snow(which was still freezing cold to several members of the group, but at least it was only on the ground and not pouring down upon us as well.)

I readjusted the pack on my back, shifting the weight from my left shoulder to my right, and grunting as the sudden weight change tipped me over the tiniest bit. I walked with Gandalf, Gimli, and the hobbits minus Frodo. I was trying to help the hobbits as much as possible with the long walk through the snow, picking them up if they fell and rubbing their feet warm whenever we would stop to rest. I was mildly fascinated with the difference of our feet with theirs, and I was always careful to brush the snow off of the hair on top of their feet.

It was on that day that I was once again reminded of how terrifying power that the Ring held over so many.

We were nearing late afternoon, with the climb taking its toll on all of us. I heard a slight "Oof" and suddenly I heard the snow being crushed, and I turned just in time to see Frodo complete his tumble right into Aragorn's feet. He was helped up quickly, and in the process of brushing off the snow on his body he realized that the Ring was not around his neck anymore.

I scanned the path of crumpled snow, searching for the glint of gold, but I didn't see it until I noticed that Boromir held the chain in his hand. I also noticed how Aragorn's hand went directly to the hilt of his sword.

My heart compressed quickly, and I felt all breath leave my body. 'Drop it…' I mentally begged Boromir. 'Just hand it to Frodo. Hand it to Frodo.'

I knew my prayers were not heard by him at the moment, just from the way he was standing and the way Aragorn and Frodo were staring at him. I started clambering over the snow, heading back down the hill. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I absolutely had to do something.

Suddenly there was a bow and a staff blocking my path, stopping me from continuing down the hill. I gave frantic eyes to Gandalf, who looked solemnly at me, before switching my gaze to Legolas who refused to meet my eyes. His vision was focusing completely on Aragorn, waiting for any cue to come down and attack Boromir. I leaned away from Gandalf and placed my hand on Legolas's shoulder, which he acknowledged with the tiniest glimpse with his eyes. I began to mentally beg him, praying that he would understand me.

I heard movement and a forced chuckle down the mountain, and I turned just in time to see Boromir hand the Ring back to Frodo, before rubbing his hair and turning away. Aragorn still had that wary look on his face as he slowly released his grip on his sword, giving a curt nod to Legolas and Gandalf who in turn removed their weapons from in front of my path. When I was sure that they weren't about to trip me if I moved forward, I pushed past them and made my way back down the mountain. It seemed that no time passed at all, that I was just transported from my previous position to right in front of Boromir, but once he noticed my sudden presence and stopped, I wrapped my arms around his frame and pulled him against me.

There was a silence between us, as Boromir registered what was happening, but I didn't relinquish my grasp, instead breathing in his scent and trying to will the Ring's power away from him, because I had seen his eyes. I had seen the faraway look, the influence creeping up inside of him. I wouldn't let it have him, I would rather just throw it off the mountain than finish the quest if it meant I could rid its influence off of the Fellowship.

Immediately after that thought passed through my head I felt another one fly through. A sudden anger grew in my mind and spread through my body, and I felt a need to grab my dagger at my side and stab Boromir in the back before anyone could stop me. My fingers twitched against his shoulders, and a growl escaped through my teeth. Boromir's arms were suddenly around me, grasping as tightly to me as I was to him. He knew, he knew what I was feeling. We were sharing our joint resistance to the Ring, while also feeling it's power seep through our souls.

I opened my eyes and glared at the Ring, as it mocked me from Frodo's neck. I could almost hear it's taunts. It was practically screaming, "You can't do anything about this, you will fail."

"I will destroy you…" I mumbled against Boromir's neck, and I suddenly remembered how long we had been standing there like that. I also came to the realization that I didn't mind, that this strong, loyal, valiant man who was pulling me into him was providing me with a comfort that I hadn't felt in a long time. I didn't care what the Fellowship thought of us at the moment, all that mattered was that he and I were together, holding each other and providing the strength to fight against the evil that was exploiting our weaknesses. This man must have heard me growl demonically, he had seen me at the council, he knew that the Ring around me was extremely dangerous, and he knew that at some point my walls could come tumbling down and I could psychologically fall. Boromir knew all this and he didn't care. I found myself wondering if that was what love was.

I then wondered if my feelings toward him were love, after all I had been scarred from my last experience that love could stab me in the heart and I still wouldn't know what it was.

**xXx**

It had been years before, right before I had left to travel to the west. We had just suffered the latest attack on our lands, and there had been a large life of Gondorian soldiers snuffed out. The city of Minas Tirith was in black and the streets were solemn with expressions of grief. The women and children of the city were all walking down to the cities borders, to place dried flowers in memory of those lost. Well, almost every woman was walking down to place flowers.

I lay splayed out in the stables, a fresh gleam of sweat on my body while the horses nickered and whinnied in the darkness. The straw pile next to me rustled quietly, and I stuck my hand into the itchy pile until I finally came in contact with the smooth feeling of skin beneath my fingers.

"If you're just going to hide then I might as well get up and leave now."

A dark haired head popped out, facing the opposite direction of me before relocating my current location and flashing me a large, flashy smile. His almond shaped eyes flashed dangerously before pouncing on top of me and pinning me to the damp floor, before capturing my mouth with his and causing me to flash in and out of reality for several minutes. When he finally pulled away, daring me to say something silly again with his eyes, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You still want to try and get up to leave?"

"Unfortunately Rhaemyr," I pushed his hands off of my waist and rolled to the side, ignoring the fact that he was grabbing at me, trying to make me stay. "I should complete what is expected of me from the city, after all it may be my last days here."

"You're father and mother still planning on leaving then?"

"We will be leaving with a group by the end of the week." I slipped my dress over my shoulders, attempting to shrug out the wrinkles in the brown fabric. "I can't support myself here so with the group I must go."

Rhaemyr stood, his tall frame just barely containing his gorgeous looks in his body. I once again wondered how I managed to snag one of the most eligible men in the upper districts of Minas Tirith. After all, my father was a soldier, not King.

Rhaemyr's hands found my waist and pulled me closer to him, allowing me to breathe in the scent of hay and oats and horses. He briefly nuzzled my neck before moving his mouth up to the top of my head and placing a kiss there.

"You know if you wanted to, you could stay here, in the city." He whispered into my hair.

"And that would be how exactly? May I point out again that I cannot support myself here."

"Well," he pushed me back, and gave me his smile again. "You wouldn't have to support yourself if you had a husband to support you, now would you?"

I pushed him back farther and stared into his eyes, the honey color looking right back at me, before lunging at him and knocking him back down onto the floor, my mouth finding his within seconds of the crash of us. The happiness filling my body made me feel like I was about to float to the ceiling, so I clung to him harder than anything.

Rhaemyr laughed heartily. "I take that as a yes then." I nodded quickly and helped him onto his feet. "Alright then, I will come to your home tonight to inform your mother and father of the decision we made. I just have a few errands to run beforehand.

"You better enjoy it, because after we're married I'm not letting you leave the bedroom at all. I'll even have the food delivered." I grinned at him, grinned at the thought of me in a wedding dress, and I grinned at the thought of a future with this man in front of me. He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me one last time before fixing his shirt and pants before leaving through the far door of the stables.

I leaned against the far wall for several minutes, not really thinking anything, just enjoying the simplicity of my happiness at the moment. I was going to be married, and I wouldn't have to travel west for weeks and weeks. I was damn well living close to the dream life.

It was about five minutes before I found myself staring at Rhaemyr's city guard sword pokinh out of the straw, catching the light just enough for my attention to be grabbed. I cursed myself and Rhaemyr, he could be in serious trouble if he was caught without it, and by being caught without it could lead to some questioning involving me and what we had been doing. That could lead to some serious trouble for me, which I would avoid at all costs.

I grabbed the sword and took off running through the streets of Minas Tirith. I must have looked odd, an untrained female in a brown dress running with a sword in her right hand. The looks I got from the returning soldiers were testament enough, but before they could stop to question me I had disappeared down the next alley. I knew where Rhaemyr lived in the area, and was glad to see I had correctly when I saw Rhaemyr's cloak disappear around the next corner, which I knew led to a dead end. Smirking to myself, I planned on how to sneak behind him and give him a good scare. I placed myself against the corner and did a quick peek around the wall.

I saw Rhaemyr smashing his mouth to another girl's, who he had pinned against the wall.

I'm not sure how, but I managed to go completely blank in my mind, simply turning and walking away. No tears even came to my eyes, they just blurred all of the sudden. Faces mashed together and I couldn't differentiate even between males and females. Somehow I managed to find my home, which was honestly quite impressive. I locked my door behind me and went up to my room, simply continuing some stitching on my new travel cloak.

When Rhaemyr arrived to my house that night I punched him in the face before he had time to knock twice. This was followed by me almost taking off his ear as I threw the sword at him and slammed the door in his face.

The tears came two days later, as my group left the city walls and we began our journey west.

**xXx**

Boromir was still hugging me close to him as the memory flashed through my brain, the happiness followed by the intense pain, and the remembrance of how his eyes when he asked me to marry him had been shining with the wrong sort of light. Rhaemyr's light had glowed through his eyes when Rhaemyr was happy, the selfish bastard.

I placed my hands on the side of Boromir's head and pushed his head back just enough that I could look into his eyes. His blue eyes were clear again, rid for now of the influence of the Ring. I stared deeper, looking for any signs of selfishness or deceit in them, any sign that pain was in my future. I saw none of it, just the passionate loyalty and pride that I had seen every time I saw him in the White City. I pulled his head forward until his forehead was resting against mine.

"When we make it through this we will see Minas Tirith again Boromir." I whispered right into his face, there was no way he could not understand what I had said. "And we will beat the Ring." I finished with a kiss on his cheek, a small gesture but enough to let him know that what had happened after I had attacked Legolas was not something I considered bad.

With Boromir it was different then with Rhaemyr. Rhaemyr had been lust filled feelings and pride in the fact that I had landed such a man. Boromir, while being attractive, was not drop dead gorgeous like Rhaemyr had been, but with Boromir it was more than just looks. Boromir was someone who saw past the looks and saw the real me, and I him. He and I saw the flaws with each other but saw the good people trying to prevail over them, trying harder than ever now. I realized as I was walking towards the waiting fellowship that there wasn't really a lot of lust in my feelings for him.

But there was definitely love.

**xXx**

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed that update. Once again I am so sorry for the 2 month delay but just know that I have not given up on this story, I've just been busy dealing with life's problems. Anyhow as always reviews always welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

I hated Saruman. I hated him with every fiber of my being. If I ever got a hold of him I was personally shoving him off of his own tower.

We had made so much progress, until a snowstorm had hit, a Saruman created snowstorm. One that had forced us to stop moving forward and having to turn back, even after Gandalf tried to use his own magic against him. It was the avalanche that had finally made us accept the inevitable, so after everyone unburied ourselves from the snow and had a short discussion we all marched back down the mountain and towards the next path.

We now stood in front of the entrance to Moria, not one of my top choices on where I would like to be at the moment. This feeling was added to by the fact that Gandalf could not remember how to enter the city, and even though Gimli had fought for this path he also seemed to have no idea how to get in. Bill the pony had to be let go, and damnit I was holding that against Saruman as well. I had liked that pony.

At least the temperature was warmer, and the weather less dank, at least that's what I kept telling myself as I sat on a large rock, chewing on what was left of a stale piece of bread. I wasn't sure if my mood had improved at all since the mountain, I had been peaceful, but now I was in a ticked off mood thanks to being thwarted earlier. I glanced over to Boromir, who had been the source of my peacefulness, only to see him glancing out into the distance, over the cold lake in front of us. There seemed to be peacefulness over him as well.

Merry and Pippin had been amusing themselves for the past hour quite easily, so I walked over and plopped down where they were throwing rocks and pebbles out onto the glassy surface.

"You two seem to be having fun, much more so than the rest of the group here." I laid my head back against a rather dry rock and watched the two scuffle and scoot back and forth, looking for the best rocks.

"Gandalf is in a right state." Merry grumbled and Pippin sniffled slightly in response. I of course had known that Gandalf had been slightly agitated when it came to the naïve hobbits, especially Pippin, and I knew that it must be hard for them to take all this criticism when they were just trying to do the right things. I sat up against my elbows and smiled at them.

"He's just not used to losing, and currently he has been beaten a lot." I gave the stiffest smile because honestly I was tired of being beaten as well.

"He doesn't have to take it out on us; none of this is our fault. We are just trying to help Frodo."

Pippin looked so beaten when he said that. I almost cried.

Instead I stood up beside them and picked up the smoothest rock in my immediate vicinity. I walked toward the edge of the lake, tilted slightly to the side, and with a flick of my wrist I sent the stone skipping far out onto the lake, where it sat almost on top of the water. I scowled slightly but the just figured that there must be shallows farther out. I turned back to the now beaming hobbits.

"It is always better to get through life when you take smaller steps instead of trying to make a giant leap. You will always get farther." I nodded to the difference of distances between their stones and mine. "What you two did was a brave giant leap, and I know you are eager to prove yourselves in another giant step. I also know you didn't realize how long this quest would take. You have to trust me though when I say, as long as we take consistent small steps forward, we will finish this journey, and we will win. Now can you trust me on that?"

Merry smirked at me. "If you show us again how to make the stone get so far out there, I suppose we can trust you."

"Of course there's a catch." I smiled at the two before finding and picking up another smooth stone. Making sure they were watching closely I repeated my skipping stone strategy again, causing this one to splash to a stop right next to the other one. I scowled again, which was unseen by Merry and Pippin who were now trying to beat my record. I could see no shallows anywhere out there; it was like my stones were just sitting on the water. Maybe if I looked at it from another angle…

"Excuse me boys…" I turned and walked over to the edge of our groups little beach. Scrambling on top of a close boulder I perched carefully before scanning the lake again. The rocks that Merry and Pippin were throwing out into the lake were creating a massive amount of ripples, still nowhere near to where my stones had skipped to. In the midst of their ripples though I noticed that something was off, there was a different set of ripples, slower ones, but they were definitely there. They seemed to be coming out of the middle of the lake, near where my stones sat.

Suddenly I watched as the stones disappeared below the water.

I was so thrown off that I lost my balance on my boulder and felt myself falling backwards. I caught myself on another rock that was jutting out beside me and besides a simple scrape on my hand I was fine. I turned and jumped back down onto solid ground, marching over to where Aragorn was standing by himself, smoking his pipe.

I couldn't even defend myself before he started poking at my almost fall. "That was graceful." I couldn't help but roll my eyes before grabbing his arm and spinning him to face away from the group.

"Aragorn, something is out there." My eyes darted to the lake, where I could still see the slow ripples.

He glanced my way before looking to where my eyes kept flashing to, and I saw a shadow slowly creep onto his face. A trickle of fear once again dripped down my back at that look. Only a true feeling of danger could have made him look like that.

"And how have you come to realize this Nalin?" There was some dry humor in the question and I couldn't help but marvel how calm he was trying to stay. Of course I couldn't tell him how I actually came to realize this, a partial truth was my best course of action.

"The hobbits were throwing stones as a game and I noticed the extra ripples."

It was true, I just left out the third character of the story, also known as the idiotic female who actually woke whatever was out there.

"And you didn't tell them they should stop playing their game?"

"I didn't want to worry them."

Aragorn let out a weary and quiet sigh before hopping down from his rock. "Sometimes it is better for people to worry. It's worry and fear that keeps us aware of our surroundings." He straightened he his shoulders and walked over to where Merry and Pippin still stood, oblivious to what could possibly be out there. I watched as Aragorn managed to catch Merry's arm right before he threw his next stone (apparently they had gone back to simple throwing instead of their attempts of skipping the stones). As I stood, my eyes darting from the trio to the ripples, Aragorn dropped his head low and murmured to the hobbits. When he pulled back and I saw their faces I knew that they were suddenly aware of the danger our small group may be in. I almost regretted him telling them…almost.

I had just managed to jump off of my perch and make it over to Aragorn again when I heard Frodo suddenly exclaim, "It's a riddle."

I had completely forgotten in these past few minutes that there were actually other members of the fellowship. I suppose worry and fear would be good for keeping yourself alive, but if it consumed you like it had me just now, it would have the potential to put others in danger because of the loss of focus.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo continued, clearly asking Gandalf instead of the obvious candidate. You know…the actual elf.

"Mel-on." The way Gandalf said it made it sound like two words to me, but it didn't seem to matter as the door suddenly came to life and started to open. Merry and Pippin quickly walked over to where the hole in the wall was appearing while Aragorn and I watched the lake just a little bit longer before turning and striding over to where the others were. The door was large, much larger than dwarves would ever need, in fact much larger than anything a man or elf would need. I assume then that Gimli was not over exaggerating with the grandeur of Moria.

I walked at the back of the group, my ears focused on the lake behind me, only catching slight phrases of Gimli's conversation with Legolas as he continued to talk up Moria. I probably should have been paying attention more, but the ripples still worried me above all else, at least that was until the scent of rot and death hit my nose. I didn't even have to wait for an explanation as I caught Boromir saying that this was a tomb. Gimli began to run around the entrance, stopping to pause at what I now could see were dead dwarves. Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow from one of the corpses and I heard him hiss "Goblins!" before standing up and arming his bow. Gandalf started to usher us back with his staff, whispering about how we should never have come. Boromir whispered in response that we make for the pass of Rohan, which I whole heartedly agreed with at the moment. Fighting Saruman on brightly lit plains where you could see all your enemies, or fight a bunch of unknown enemies in the darkest of dark. Tough choice there.

Of course with my luck a choice for a simple and easy escape was not possible, as proven when the hobbits suddenly cried out and I turned to see Frodo being dragged by a tentacle while Merry and Pippin were trying to hack him free. I pulled out my bow and arrows and shot one into the restraining tentacle, but while it did cause the creature to twitch backwards, it merely pulled Frodo up higher into the air afterwards. I was about to shoot it again but barely managed to save myself when more tentacles shot out toward me, hitting me with enough force that it knocked me off my feet and broke my bow into three pieces.

Well now I was just mad. That had been my only bow, even if it was homemade and not the best bow in the world. I was going to teach this Watcher (which I had heard one of my fellow members shout) a lesson as soon as it didn't feel like my chest had caved in and I was able to actually breathe again. I felt two pairs of hands grab me and pull me back to the entrance of Moria, who I identified as Gimli and Legolas. Boromir and Aragorn were in the water, chopping away at the many tentacles while Frodo still hung in the air and the other hobbits shouted and threw rocks. I still was unable to breathe without great concentration, so with as much force as was currently possible I rolled onto my hands and knees and crawled into the mines, far enough that I put myself out of harm's way but close enough I could still watch and warn the others if necessary.

What I didn't know was how unnecessary my watching would be, seeing as within mere seconds they had managed to cut Frodo from one of the many arms and now everyone was running with all their energy towards the entrance. I saw the reason for their haste, as the creature was climbing after them, desperate to reclaim its dinner, so even though breathing was still difficult, I hauled my body up and took off up the corpse ridden stairs, beating everyone in distance as the entranceway was pulled apart and quickly collapsed.

For a moment all you could do was listen to the rapid breathing that was multiplied ten times in the darkness. After a moment I heard Gandalf start to mumble and then clearly state that we had no choice but to travel through the mines, and he graced us by lighting the top of his staff. I scanned the nine males in front of me, the hobbits were looking after Frodo, who was understandably shaken up. Gandalf was looking around the ruins of the mines, while Gimli was trying not to look at the corpses of his fallen brethren. Legolas had his hand placed on Aragorn's shoulder as he coughed up some dust that was floating in the air, and Boromir… Boromir was standing there, his head swiveling around as his eyes scanned the entire room, before finding me on the distant stairs. I had never seen relief was over someone's face so quickly. He had been worried about me.

Right then a feeling washed over my entire self, and I walked over to where he was standing, any thoughts of the bruises that were surely forming on my torso were gone. The fellowship has started to walk forward, so I meet him in the middle, and he slowed his walk until he and I are at the back of the group. Unexpectedly, he grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"I was afraid you were lost under the debris." He murmured quietly, and I couldn't help but wrap my hand around his, interlacing our fingers.

"Please, you can't be rid of me that easily." I smile up at him only to see his hair is matted with blood in spots. My smile fades into worry. "You're hurt…"

Boromir unlocks our hands as he reaches up and feels his head, pulling his hair back and wincing slightly when he puts pressure on a spot right where his hairline began. He pulled his hand away glancing at the bit of blood now tinting his glove. "It's nothing. I will be fine." I wait for him to once again grab my hand, but realize he doesn't want to because of the blood now on his glove. Since both my hands are free then, I reach into my pack and pull out an old cloth as well as my water flask. The water is cool on my fingers as it is absorbed by the cloth, and I am careful to not spill more than a few drops. I reach up and place the cloth on Boromir's wound, and he knows to keep walking, but to let me clean his wound in silence. In truth it wasn't a bad wound, but I wanted to get the dirt and dried blood out of it to give him the best chance against infection. We walked quietly, me tending to him and him grabbing my arm from time to time when I was about to trip over something. We continued this system for about ten minutes until I was sure the wound had stopped bleeding and there was no more blood left on his face. In fact I had gotten most of the dirt off too. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"There you go, much better." I say as I wrap the cloth around my belt to hang and dry. When I look back up I can't help notice that Legolas is looking back at us, but when I catch his eye he quickly turns his head and goes back to talking to Aragorn. I realized that those two could probably hear everything that was being said, and wondered what they were thinking right now.

"I wish we would have never had come here." There was anger in Boromir;s voice, but it wasn't directed at me. My eyes glanced at Gandalf.

"It was either this way, or face Saruman, which even Gandalf knows would not have gone in our favor."

"I would have preferred that, I have heard murmurs about Moria, stories of long ago." To add dramatic effect Boromir unintentionally glanced around, as if feeling eyes on his back. There was certainly that sort of feeling surrounding us in the cavern. I shivered as a chill ran up my spine, and I couldn't help but wonder where the goblins had gone, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what the stories were that had been told to the different races. What had made Gandalf so wary when it came to this place?

"I think it is time we should gather closer to our companions." I touched Boromir's shoulder before quickening my pace, desperate to get closer to Gandalf's light.

**xXx**

It had reached one of those points where I was severely irritated with men. It seemed just common sense that if you are going to lead a group into a dark and desolate place, you should know how to get out of said dark and desolate place. It was certainly a time to glare at Gandalf it seemed, and I was no less annoyed than the rest of my group. In fact at one point when he had snapped at Pippin for annoying him, I snapped at him about snapping at Pippin, and then gave the small hobbit a piece of dried meat that I had in my bag. This cheered him up immensely and made Gandalf give me an annoyed look so I considered it a win. Especially now that the Fellowship was all circling a small fire in the middle of a room with many doors, and APPARENTLY Gandalf could not remember which way to go. Honestly I was ready to go back and start moving rocks out of the way of the entrance, and then take my chances with the lake monster.

"You seem stressed…" Aragorn sat down next to me and pulled out his pipe. In seconds I was watching the smoke billow slightly in front of me.

"I want to punch something; actually I want to punch someone." Aragorn stuck his chin out at me. "Don't tempt me I will take you up on that offer." He laughed at me, and the tension in my shoulders relaxed slightly. This man was odd in so many ways and yet he always managed to make me feel like everything was going to be ok. He handed me a dried piece of meat from one of his kills we had on our way here. As I chew in silence, Aragorn has moved next to a nearby rock and I watched as he pulled a shirt out of his bag. When he sees my curious looks he smirks and turns lifts his arms slightly, allowing me to see the current shirt he is wearing has been torn and shredded at parts at the bottom.

"Lake monster?"

"Cave In I think.." he lowers his arms and starts to remove his upper clothes, to get to the lower layer shirt. For a second, I think about turning away but then realize that I honestly don't care, so I sit still and switch between him and the dancing flames. It is not until I see his necklace catch the fire's light do I stay focused on something. Right after he sets in down on the ground I reach over and grab it, examining it delicately between my fingers.

"It belongs to Arwen…" Aragorn removed the torn clothing from him, leaving his top half now completely bare. Being human, I couldn't help but take a moment and admire him before he started to cover himself again with the new clothes. I returned my gaze to the necklace, and ran my thumb along the details of it.

"I suppose it is a good thing that some men do not trust the elves."

"Since when is hate and mistrust a good thing?"

"Think about it from a human woman's viewpoint. We cannot compete with the elven maidens. If all human men were tolerant we would lose them all to the elves, leaving us to grow old alone with nothing besides our sheep and cats." Aragorn laughed. "Alright, maybe a pig as well."

Aragorn finished readjusting his vest and took his seat up next to me again, taking Arwen's necklace from me slowly and slipping it back around his neck. "Nalin, you once again underestimate yourself. You have many traits to compete with even the most beautiful elven maiden. After all, many elven maidens are extremely quiet…"

"While I am extremely loud."

"They are too demure at times."

"I am much too obnoxious."

"And many of them take what they have for granted." Aragorn was close to laughing now, but when I did not give him a response, only a quizzical look, he elaborated. "When you live forever, some tend to forget what actual living is. You, Nalin, are so full of life at times that it is almost addicting to be around you. Even for those who did not trust you at first." His eyes flickered over to Gimli, who was once again snoring rather loudly.

"He just has warmed up to me because I attacked Legolas that one day."

"Well then let's look at Legolas, that day he had every right to never speak with you again and even some of us would have understood if he had brought you down. But instead, mere moments after you had attacked him, all he had was concern for you."

I thought about it, remembering that day. Aragorn was telling the truth, when I had run away from Boromir Legolas actually had not been angry at me when he saw me.

"And don't even let me start on Boromir…" Aragorn shot me a knowing look and I felt like hiding my head on my legs. How was it that everyone knew about this it seemed? When I raised my head to shoot him a look, his expression remained the same, except his eyebrows were higher up his forehead. I couldn't help but smile.

"Go ahead and say whatever it is that you want to say Aragorn."

"I only wanted to point out that he seems very fond of you."

I looked over at Boromir, who was standing far enough away that I knew he would not be able to hear this conversation. "Well I sort of figured that out already."

"Oh really?" Aragorn's smile grew but he whispered quieter. "And tell me, what do you think of your situation?"

Since when did Aragorn and I turn into young girls, talking about the boys of the neighborhood? "I am very fond of him as well. Though how it is any of your business? Do you disapprove?"

"Not at all, I just have multiple thoughts on this subject." He didn't elaborate further, which annoyed me since now I had multiple questions running through my head. I opened my mouth to tell him to continue, when Gandalf interrupted my train of thought by exclaiming that he knew which path we should take. I almost cheered as Merry exclaimed that he had finally remember, when Gandalf said that it merely did not smell as badly down the chosen path. "When in doubt always follow your nose." He joked to Frodo as we all gathered at the top of the stairs. At least I think he was joking. You could never tell with the wizard.

We traveled carefully down the stairs until I felt the room open up more, though I could only see what little area was around our small group. I listened hard for anything and caught Gandalf saying that we needed more light. I resisted the urge to utter some sarcastic comment about stating the obvious.

The next sight left me speechless for a good minute, as Gandalf's staff illuminated the darkness and the true greatness and vastness of the dwarven city was opening up before us. The structure and architecture was superb, the height and area of only our room was incredible. How could something like this exist under the mountains, where it could be lost to the darkness?

"Well there's an eye opener make no mistake." Sam muttered to no one in particular but I knew we all silently agreed as we began to walk again through the cavern. I felt like a one of the travelers that I had seen who had first visited Minas Tirith, with my head craning in all directions to catch everything around me. After all how many times would I be down here?

While I was gawking I failed to notice Gimli until he had already taken off towards an adjacent room. The group took off after him, Gandalf shouting, and we entered the room to see him kneeling at a tomb with a beam of light shooting down on it.

Every fiber of my being went off that we could not stop to mourn Gimli's cousin, no matter how much his cries broke my heart. I knew what it was like to lose your family and I knew he would be grieving for awhile, but in the deserted and destroyed city it was not the place to do so. Legolas confirmed my thoughts as he whispered to Aragorn that we must leave, though Gandalf seemed more interested in reading the book that was left behind. Couldn't he just take it with us?

It was after he finished the last passage of the book that all hell broke loose. Pippin, being sweet, innocent, naïve Pippin, turned an arrow in a corpse and jumped as it and an attached bucket went tumbling, noisily, down the well. The fellowship stood there in dead silence, all ears pricked to attention at any sound of an opposing force. The quiet ticked on it seemed much longer than normal time before Gandalf shut the book and his wrath was brought down on Pippin. I took the time to move over where the men and the elf were standing. I opened my mouth to say something…

And that was when the drums started.

They were faint at first, almost to quiet for anyone to truly hear them. But then they grew, louder and louder, until the walls of Moria itself seemed to vibrate with their beat. I couldn't help it, at that moment I became the girl again and clung to Boromir's one arm, and was quite happy when I felt his other arm wrap around me, but I knew it could not last, so when Frodo's sword lit up I pulled away from him and motioned to the far door while I pulled out my sword.

The roar I heard and the arrows impacting that happened afterwards had me just about crying in the corner, but I kept my legs firm as Boromir shut the door and muttered that they had a cave troll.

Great, because I needed more problems at this moment.

As the fellowship stood together, with everyone wielding a weapon even the hobbits hidden behind us, I wondered if this was the end of the quest. As the doors started pounding I wondered if this was going to be the death of us. As Legolas shot the arrows through the small holes and connected with his targets I wondered how the fellowship would take it if I just kissed Boromir right now in case we were killed.

When the orcs broke through, all wondering thoughts left my head. For the first time in my life I felt the fighter side kick in, the need to protect and defend and kill. I followed Aragorn into the fray, swinging my sword to remove heads and limbs, while jabbing here and there to pierce hearts if the orcs had any. I heard the shouts of the hobbits as they too came rushing into battle but my thoughts did not linger on them long, as orc after orc fell at my sword.

When the cave troll came storming in I was almost ready mentally to take it on myself. That job seemed to fall onto Gimli who, after Legolas had shot it with an arrow, seemed to be taunting the giant creature and dodging its club.

I focused my attentions back on the orcs, a swing here, a chop there, it was almost like a very bloody and dangerous dance. I chased some up a set of stairs and with a couple spins brought two more down. I felt like this was what I had been born to do. I felt Legolas run up beside me and take on the orcs that had perched up there, and as he destroyed them and the troll's attention turned to him, I felt myself flush with anger as its chain was aimed and thrown at his head.

If anyone was going to kill Legolas it was going to be me…or as I watched Legolas climb on top of the troll maybe it would be his own stupidity.

I pulled my bow out and shot an arrow into the troll's leg which he didn't seem to even register. After Legolas had jumped down I figured the troll was not my cause to fight and so I made my way to the other side of the upper level where Merry and Pippin had found themselves fighting. I whipped my bow around and took out an orc that was about to slash both of them, the arrow lodging in his right eye as he fell to the mayhem below. The three of us nodded each other a quick thank you and you're welcome, before more orcs climbed the stairs so our hands became full again.

My mind went blank for the next few minutes (at least that's how long I figured it was) with mindless hacking, dodging and stabbing. As it was I realized Merry and Pippin had run back down to help Frodo leaving me alone on the stairs. I didn't mind, gave me less to think about since I now only had to protect me. The orcs were thinning significantly, and soon I merely had five left to deal on my level.

I would have finished them off quickly except for the flying body of Aragorn crashed right below me, followed by Frodo and the troll. I looked off of the stairs and saw that Aragorn was currently unconscious and poor Frodo, who was trying to wake him, wasn't noticing that the troll was bearing down on him from behind. I turned to get down there as soon as possible I remembered I still had the five orcs coming from around me. I let out my growl and charged them, I did not have time for this.

A slash and I took the head off of the first.

A quick stab and there was a new hole in the neck of number two.

The third left the world as I pulled out an arrow and stabbed him in the heart.

I finished the fourth and fifth with quickly drawn arrows, which I promptly retrieved as I ran past them.

The room then went deathly silent, and as I looked I saw why, the troll's spear sticking out of Frodo, who had been cornered. Everyone just stood there and stood, unable to move, and for a moment I was glad the orcs were pretty much all dead otherwise we would all be killed in this instant. My mind went frantically, where was I most needed at this moment. Frodo was falling forward, there was little I could do for him in this moment, and besides Sam was running toward him as well as Gandalf. The troll was being dealt with by Merry, Pippin, and Legolas. Any remaining orcs were being destroyed by Gimli and Boromir. The only one who needed any attention was Aragorn, who still wasn't moving on the ground. I sprinted down and the rest of the stairs and landed next to him, sticking my finger on his neck and checking for a pulse which thankfully he did have.

"Aragorn!" I shook him a bit but he still wasn't responding. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, and almost laughed at the comical look he had as he sat up, the only reason I didn't was because as he sat up his calloused hands grabbed my upper arms and he flipped me over so he was sitting on me, knife poised to be impaled.

"Aragorn! Stop! It's me!" I waved my hands frantically and praying someone else would help. Thankfully, Aragorn's eyes returned to reality, the blow that had knocked him out receding from his mind. He pulled his knife away and sheathed it quickly before jumping off of me and pulling me to my feet.

"Nalin…I'm sorry." I held up my hand and shook my head. You get knocked out in the middle of a giant battle and then wake up to feel someone on top of you, my first instinct would probably have been to attack as well.

"Go to Frodo…" I motioned to where the hobbit had fallen over and Aragorn took off. I stood, brushing off the dust, and stabbed one of the last couple of orcs as he ran by, completely unaware I was standing right around the corner. A low groan echoed in the hall, and I turned to see the troll, with two arrows in its neck, touching the wound tenderly, before stumbling forward and falling to the ground, dead. Pippin, who had been on his back, went flying forward and collided with the ground. I ran to him automatically.

"Pippin are you all right?" He answered with a groan and sat up, as I tentatively brushed the dirt out of the curly mop of hair. I made sure to block his view of the group gathered in the corner for now, for both his and my sake. He didn't give me much time, as he stood and grabbed my hand, and we hurried over to assess the damage. If Frodo was dead, who would take the ring then?

A gasping breath greeted us when we reached them, and I saw Frodo sitting up, Aragorn's hand supporting him on his back. The young hobbit unbuttoned his shirt, and underneath was a beautifully stitched set of Mithril. For a minute the fellowship just stared and made quick statements about Frodo being full of surprises, I was just saying a prayer that he was alive and unharmed.

Legolas and I heard the commotion first, but only because he and I were still on guard and not just worried about Frodo. There were more orcs coming, and as everyone helped Frodo to his feet Gandalf whispered urgently "To the Bridge of Khazad Dum!" and once again the fellowship took off at a sprint. We travelled through the great halls, the orcs swarming behind us, from the sides, and once Legolas pointed out I noticed they were coming from the ceiling as well. I wasn't sure how this day could get much worse, but I'm sure it would find a way.

No matter how fast we ran there was no outrunning the swarm around us, and soon we were surrounded on all sides. Everyone had their weapons drawn, but the only one that seemed to believe we had a hope of surviving was Gimli, who looked happy at the thought of more bloodshed. I wish I had the dwarf's mentality. The hobbits were expressing my feelings; that tingle with dread and fear mixing with quiet acceptance of doom. I moved myself next to Boromir, who was standing next to Legolas and Aragorn. I took a deep breath the air around him, and he didn't fail to notice, shooting me a small, sad smile before turning his attention back to our most probable death.

Then the growling began, deep demonic growls that echoed worse than anything that we had heard so far. The orcs froze, their previous leers turning to looks of horror as they jerked their heads back and forth, looking for the source of the terror. When the archway to another hall began to glow with the colors of hellfire, they scurried away, faster in retreat then they had been in their attack. Gimli laughed, as if it had been him that had scared away the orcs.

The fellowship stood, poised to attack the unknown attacker. Legolas's bow shook slightly in his hands, a look that did not suit him, so I placed my hand on his bow and gently pushed it down. His eyes met mine, and I knew mine mirrored the terror I saw in his.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked the question none of us dared to. Gandalf closed his eyes in thought.

"A Balrog," he finally breathed out. I didn't need to hear anymore, I had read about the legend of these creatures in the book in my bag. There was no way we could defeat this demon, so when Gandalf shouted to run, I was off like a bolt.

We ran, and we ran fast. Our tired feet meant nothing to us now, and with every twist and turn we took it was just another deep gasp of air of life. With every gasp, with every step, I survived longer.

I was in the middle of the group when we reached the arch to the far room, with Boromir bursting through first. What any of us failed to notice was the end of the stairs quickly and in a long second I watched as Boromir tried to keep his balance, or else fall into the deep abyss.

"Boromir!" I shouted and reached for him but there was no way I would reach him in time. I saw a flash of blonde next to me, and Legolas was there, using his elven grace to reach Boromir and pull him back, the two toppling onto each other. I ran down to them and threw my arms quickly around Legolas.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear before pulling away and wrapping my arms around Boromir, who returned my grasp. Legolas nod and looked at me for another second before standing and helping us to our feet. I held Boromir's hand as we began running again, Aragorn having taken the lead on Gandalf's demand. We continued down the side stairs, Legolas jumping several stairs to once again be at Aragorn's side, with Boromir and me making sure the hobbits were alright.

We came to a gap on the stairs, and I didn't waste any time as I ran and took the leap across, landing at the same time as Legolas, who caught me when my foot missed the one stair I had been aiming for. We turned and started ushering our fellow members, Gandalf first, then Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn tossed Sam across after part of the stair had broken away from the falling debris that the Balrog was causing, the area we had come from lighting up with its fire.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" Gimli's statement brought my eyes back to the Fellowship and I watched as he jumped and almost didn't make it, had it not been for Legolas reaching out and grabbing his beard. (To which Gimli protested loudly) I had to give it to Legolas, he was certainly saving his share of lives today. The stairs behind us started to crumble again, and I watched in horror as Aragorn and Frodo climbed higher to the stable stairs, which left a gap much too large for them to have a chance to jump.

We were the Fellowship put in charge of getting the ring to Mount Doom, and we had left the ringbearer and the future King of Gondor last on the crumbling, dangerous stairs. We clearly had not chosen for our brains in this group.

To make matters worse the Balrog had knocked down more debris, and the back part of the stairs had been destroyed, leaving the pair nowhere to go. The small area they were on began to tip back and forth, clearly it wasn't going to last that much longer.

'Think Aragorn…' I mentally begged him as I watched the scene unfold before me. Thankfully, the ranger was clearly a smarter man, as I watched him guide Frodo forward, causing the stairs to lean with them. Legolas stood, his arms wide open, so when the stairs collided with ours Aragorn fell into his arms. I was almost tempted to make a joke about it, but as if knowing my intentions Gandalf gave me a look and ushered us further down. I saw the bridge just a little further away. We were almost out of here for good.

The heat grew on the back of my neck, and I turned to see Gandalf watching the Balrog rising from the flames. The demon made me feel inevitably doomed, its eyes glowing with the fire that consumed its body. Gandalf turned and saw me staring, my mouth agape.

"Nalin, run!" He ran towards me and I didn't need telling twice, the fear growing in me pushing my already burning muscles faster than I could have ever believed. The fellowship formed a single file line as we crossed the bridge, and as we climbed the far stairs we turned and saw Gandalf still on the bridge, facing down the Balrog.

"You shall not pass!" He declared loudly and I realized he meant to fight it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo turned to go fetch the wizard but Boromir grabbed him and stopped him. This left an opening for me, which I took and ran past the man who was shouting for me, and I kept running until I reached the bridge, staring at the wizard in front of me. I dare not get closer for fear of being more of a hindrance than a help, after all there was nothing I could do against this demon.

Gandalf was speaking more words, I couldn't hear with his back turned to me, but for his last cry I certainly heard.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

A crack echoed as Gandalf slammed his staff onto the bridge, the light flashing beyond belief, blinding me momentarily. When I turned back I saw the Balrog take a step towards him, and the bridge under the Balrog's feet crumble as it fell.

I couldn't believe it. Gandalf had found a way to rid us of that thing.

The old wizard looked tired as I watched him turn, and his eyes looked to meet mine for a second before suddenly he wasn't standing anymore. I stood there dumbfounded for seconds longer than I should have, taking time to register what had happened, that the Balrog's whip had come up and snatched Gandalf who was now holding on by his fingernails to the remainder of the bridge. After it all had clicked in, I took off running, reaching my arms out to grab the old man.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf shouted to those behind me as I dove to reach him, his fingers slipping through mine as he fell after the Balrog. I laid on the bridge, looking down toward the darkness, watching as the Balrog's figure and Gandalf's faded below me. I was right there, how did I not manage to grab him. Frodo started shouting behind me, as well as Boromir as he dragged the hobbits away. I felt a hand grab me and pull, and I let him lead me away as I watched arrows strike close to our feet. The orcs were back, and shooting at us, we had to get out. I would not let Gandalf believe I was a fool, and only a fool would stick around to be shot. But then again only a bastard would leave a comrade behind, and I couldn't leave Gandalf who I was certain would reappear at any moment. We wouldn't survive without Gandalf.

But Gandalf had fallen, I had watched him disappear myself.

Somehow it had gotten bright in our surroundings, and I raised my eyes to see we were outside now. How had I arrived here? I should still be on the bridge, why was I in safety. Why had I left Gandalf alone in the dark.

The weeping around me snapped me back to my senses. Over half of the Fellowship were in tears, their crying dripping and staining the rocks below our feet. The hobbits were consoling each other, Gimli was in hysterics, demanding to go back in judging by his movements, but Boromir was holding him back, lost in his own grief. I wished desperately to be next to Boromir, the two of us trying to heal our own grief. A thought crossed my mind, I remember Boromir being busy holding back the hobbits, so whose hand had I felt on my arm, leading me away?

I looked up and my heart just about broke at the lost look on Prince Legolas's face. An elf rarely had to deal with death, and I could tell this was new for him.

"Legolas…" I whispered to him as I stood, and his eyes met mine physically but I could tell he was still back in Moria, just like the rest of us. "Was it you that pulled me from the bridge?" I wondered at this moment why I wasn't crying like everyone else. Was there something wrong with me or was it the elven part coursing through my veins.

Legolas looked at me for a long second before nodding slowly. "You were near the edge…I couldn't lose you too." It was almost to quiet but I still heard it, and it was all I could handle. I felt myself for the second time that day pull Legolas into a hug and we stood there, the two that couldn't or wouldn't cry, dealing with a loss in a private, less expressive way than the others.

I heard Aragorn call for Legolas, so I pulled away from him as we stood there, and Legolas went to round up the rest of the Fellowship.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried and I felt for him. But as Aragorn countered with orcs swarming by nightfall I had to agree with him. We had to leave now. I gathered Merry and Pippin, wiping the tears from their faces and hurried them to join the group. Aragorn had disappeared for a second but now he returned, with Frodo in tow. The ring bearer had a look of despair in his eyes, and I turned away from him quickly. Once everyone was gathered I walked over to Boromir, and grabbed his hand.

"Boromir.." I didn't have time to finish as Boromir turned toward me and pulled my head toward his, stopping just when our lips were barely touching each other. His eyes remained closed.

"Nalin…" it felt weird to be talking against his mouth and yet it was pleasant. I looked at his face daring him to do it, to confirm everything instead of dancing around it.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there breathless.

**xXx**

The forest of Lothlorien were large and beautiful, yet were captivating and haunting in an unsettling way. As we marched through them, our hearts and minds still heavy, the beauty of the land was lost on us, except for maybe Aragorn and Legolas, who seemed to be taking in everything around us. As the unsettling feel grew deeper I removed my bow and an arrow from my quiver.

"Stay close young hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed quietly behind me. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch, of terrible power."

Fantastic, because I didn't have enough of magic lately.

"All look upon her, fall under her spell…" Frodo started, unnoticed by anyone who wasn't paying attention. "…and are never seen again."

Frodo halted completely, his eyes carrying a distant look. I turned and stared at him, willing to move, knowing it was unsafe in this area. When Sam got his attention he returned to the present and began moving again.

"Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox…oh."

I was going to turn and ask why the "oh" was added but I didn't need to, as the bows and arrows appeared around us. I immediately pulled mine up in the attack position.

"Want to rethink that Gimli?" I muttered quietly, and in return was shot a dark look.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

I laughed as Gimli growled, I couldn't help it, the stress must be getting to me. The surrounding elves around me looked alarmed as I lowered my weapon and leaned forward continuing to giggle. When I was finished I looked at the elf that had made the remark.

"I don't know who you are but I like you." I shot him my best smile, as non threatening as possible.

The elf shot me a strange look and then ushered two elves behind me, who grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the leader. I saw several shifts behind me but couldn't differentiate who it was. I knew one had to be Boromir though.

"They said a female would be among the Fellowship, I did not expect one who does not seem to recognize her place…" the elf gave me a once over look, and I knew he saw the annoyed blush creep on my face. "…I do not know what to think of a member of the Fellowship who would take the side of a stranger over another member of the same fellowship."

"If it makes you feel better that member wanted to decapitate me when we first met, I can mock him a little."

The elf smirked. "Indeed." He turned to the rest of his elves, and said something in elvish. I turned back to Aragorn and gave him a look to clearly translate.

"He said the female is to stay up front with him…" Aragorn said, a half annoyed half laughing look on his face. "Nalin, can you never just be quiet."

"Wait, what?" I didn't have time to understand as the two elves bustled me forward with the leader, the rest of the fellowship and our captors trailing behind us.

**xXx**

We had been travelling with the elves for awhile, in which time I had learned the leader's name was Haldir, who I swore was warming up to me in the chilly elven way. We had listened to several arguments happening between Aragorn and Haldir on the way, about giving us safety, in which Haldir relented and let us continue. I noticed, in my solace, that the Fellowship avoided Frodo and he did the same. Boromir was the only one who really engaged him, and I watched him warily. This was not a road I wanted him going down.

We crested the top of a hill and everyone stopped (mostly behind us, Haldir still had me helping lead the way.) Haldir turned and smiled toward all of us.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

I stared at the city in wonder, a feeling I couldn't describe filling my chest, like a warms rain inside of me. We began walking again and after a short time we were in the realm, with lights and stairs winding around trees and platforms throughout the whole forest. We took a staircase, then another, then another, not stopping at all. The ache of the running in Moria was reaching me finally, and as I thought of Moria I thought of Gandalf.

My breath hitched in my throat.

We reached a final platform with stairs leading up to an arch. Haldir went off to one side and stood there at attention, but my eyes diverted from him as I noticed a couple walking down the stairs, the light radiating from the woman almost blinding. I looked to my side and watched all the male's mouths part slightly, aside from Aragorn, who touched his head in some sort of greeting.

The elf maiden was beautiful, stunning more than I could have ever imagined, and I could tell what Gimli said was true, the men were falling under her spell. I suddenly felt extremely put out and forgotten. I looked at her and gave her a look while thinking 'You may be beautiful, but if you do anything to these men I will destroy you personally.'

The elf queen smiled and her eyes flashed at me, and I was startled by it. It must have been coincidence though.

The king spoke and I remembered Haldir saying their names were Celeborn and Galadriel. "The enemy know you have entered here. What hope for secrecy you had is now gone."

Well thank you Mr. Obvious. Like we weren't feeling stupid enough as it was.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him, for I can no longer see him from afar."

I focused my eyes on Galadriel. I would not think of Gandalf. I would not think of the darkness and death of Moria. I will focus on the present, on the elven kindom around me, of the dangerous queen in front of me. Galadriel's eyes were jumping from different members of the fellowship, and I wondered if she was sizing us up.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel's voice was so quiet, and yet so perfect for who she was.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas spoke with elven quietness. His eyes still showed some of the confusion in them. "A Balrog of Morgorth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." My eyes flickered to Gimli and Frodo, who were blaming themselves the most for that choice. I watched the group as Galadriel went on to talk about Gandalf, and when she called on Gimli the dwarf looked up shocked but would not look away from her. What was this elf witch doing?

I watched as Boromir, who had been shaking previously, looked up at an inopportune time, and his gaze locked with the Lady's. I watched his whole body almost convulse, blinking and swallowing hard, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Stop it!" I couldn't help it, the words were out of my mouth and in a very demanding tone. The spell over the men broke slightly, like they had been lost in their own worlds, and each gave me a look. Aragorn's was the best, the warning look mixed with surprise but I wouldn't listen. I stepped in front of Boromir, creating a shield between him and her. "Leave him alone this instant!"

Galadriel looked at me with amusement, but I would not look directly in her eyes, something about them was part of her magic. I felt a strong arm wrap around my arm and a hand on the back of my neck, forcing me down to a kneeling position.

"You will apologize to the Lady." Haldir's voice was right in my ear. I wondered why no one was coming to my defense, and was hurt that I realized that they were probably still in awe over her. Stupid elves.

"I will not." I shot Haldir a defiant look. It seemed that he was about ready to smack be but the Lady spoke first.

"Why did you speak out?" Her voice was calm and refined. She was merely curious.

"It's a strange concept, but I believe those in power should not do harm to the ones who come to her for help…M'Lady." I added the slight formality, only to try and remove the hand from the back of my neck.

"Why do you think I was doing harm to this man?" I couldn't clearly see but I knew she motioned to Boromir. "I was not harming him in any way."

"Allow me to disagree, you were causing some sort of distress. You hold their attentions until they look away from your eyes."

"Will you look at me then, and face me as well?" She must have motioned something because Haldir released me and I stood. My eyes turned to my Fellowship behind me, who were all giving me the same sympathetic look (aside from Boromir who was still shaken), like I couldn't appreciate her whole beauty and being because I was a female. I did not need their pity, and I was not scared of her. I turned back and raised my eyes to hers.

_Welcome, Nalin of Gondor._

The group behind me knew that I suddenly realized what was going on, I heard quiet sounds as they noticed my body tensed up. This was not what I was expecting.

The only thing I could do I supposed was think my conversation. _Thank you Lady Galadriel._

'_Oh, so you wish to actually speak with me this way. Most just listen.'_

'_Most are men who are taken by your beauty and radiance.' _There was no denying she was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. She smiled at me and continued.

'_You care for the man behind you.'_ It was not a question, she knew my feelings for Boromir. _'That is why you intervened even though it meant possible danger, which your heart was telling you was everywhere.'_

I nodded, there was no point in denying. She smiled once again.

'_I will speak with you at a later point Nalin, for now, I will have Haldir lead you to be taken care of. Just go with him when he leads you. I must finish learning about your Fellowship, but I promise no harm will come to any of them._

I nodded once more and watched as she looked at Haldir, and I knew she was giving him his orders. A curt nod and his hand grabbed my arm again, the Fellowship protesting slightly as I was led away.

I'm sure they thought I was being led off to my death.

**xXx**

I stood, staring at myself in the reflection of a pool. I had been bathed clothed and cleansed in every way possible. My hair, which had been lanky and disgusting looking for the past weeks, was soft and fell gently down to my sides, having grown a great amount so far this journey. I wore an elven garment, that was a soft purple and matched my skin tone perfectly. I suddenly felt like the attractive old me again.

Once I had finished, Haldir had pointed me in the direction of the rest of the fellowship and I folled the path he told me. So far they were no where, and I was starting to think that elf was just trying to trick me, until I heard water splashing near me. I smiled and walked toward the sound, unaware of the sight that was about to meet me.

I turned the corner, and there stood Boromir, standing in a shallow pool, wearing absolutely nothing as he poured water over himself. I froze and stared, my mouth agape as I took him in, a feeling growing inside of me again. Every muscle was rippling, every scar shone brightly, and his….well his….I couldn't even register it clearly as the blush grew faster and faster on my face.

I of course forgot that he was the Steward, and always knew when someone was watching him. He turned and met my eyes, and some of my blush seemed to move over to him. I shut my mouth quickly and ran around one of the large trees hiding in a shelter created naturally by its roots.

'_Stupid Nalin, stupid, stupid!'_ I thought to myself as I stood there, using my back to put a barrier between me and the outside world.

A rough hand grabbed me and turned me around, a mouth crashing against mine. I had time to register that it was Boromir, still completely naked, pressing against me before I closed my eyes and gave into him, my back crashing to the soft ground as he balanced himself over me, his mouth kissing mine before trailing down my neck. I let out a quiet moan.

"If you stop this again I swear I will kill you." I felt his lips smirk against my skin and couldn't help but cry out as he nipped my collarbone, his hands pulling my dress down.

My last clear thought was I wondered if Galadriel was reading the minds of the Fellowship now, and the small part of me that was still annoyed with her hoped it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

**xXx**

**Well first off sorry for no update for six months, I have just been uber busy. Hopefully the 10000 word chapter makes up for it somewhat, and the promise that I will update more quicker from now on. As always feel free to review. Let me know your thoughts. Im not writing a lemon for boromir and nalin because I don't think I could write a good one, but if any out there would like to just PM it to me and if I like it I'll put it in and give you credit!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nalin and her story

**xXx**

When I awoke the ground beside me was warm, soft, and missing the man who had fallen asleep there mere hours before. I stretched my arm over and ran it up and down, just to be sure, but when all I found were leaves and grass I opened my eyes in annoyance and turned over to look at the vacated spot. The indent was still there, but only faintly, so Boromir must have left awhile ago.

To his defense my dress was folded neatly at my side, as well as my soft shoes and my weapons. I rolled over and kneeled next to the items, brushing debris off of my skin and pulling them out of my hair. I stood and slipped the dress on, followed by my shoes and snapping the weapons at my waist. I kept pondering where Boromir had run off to, but I figured that he had to be somewhere in the realm and most likely needed to clear his head.

As I finished putting myself together I heard shuffling outside of my…tree. I crouched down, still not trusting these elves completely. My senses were on high alert and I removed a dagger from my sheath.

"Nalin I can hear you, I know you're here." Aragorn's voice was quiet, but clear. I smirked as I watched the king use his ranger skills as he stood in the clearing and looked around. I was clearly just out of his sight, the roots giving me more coverage than I would have thought. Of course I should never underestimate Aragorn, who after spinning slowly around three times, pulled out his own dagger without me knowing and threw it, implanting it in one of the roots right in front of my face.

"Did you really think you could hide from me in a place so obvious?" the smirk was all over his face, and my annoyance at that look combined with the fact he severely startled me with that little trick pushed me over the edge, and I sprinted from behind the roots and tackled him to the ground before he could run. Much to my chagrin, Aragorn still had that dumb smirk all over his face.

"I haven't seen you move that fast since the last time you launched yourself at Legolas. Clearly we need to find new ways to motivate you." He grabbed my wrists and spun around, and even though I fought I found myself having lost this battle. Aragorn now had me pinned, and through my grumbling he knew I realized I had accepted defeat. He laughed heartily. "You are an odd creature Nalin." I pushed him off of me with my feet and we both stood up.

"I'm sorry retaliation was not seen as needed in your eyes since you did the innocent action of throwing pointy objects at my head." I once again pulled a few leaves out of my hair and tried to brush it with my fingers. "Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you; well not just me, Legolas is looking too. The hobbits and Gimli are asleep."

"Why didn't you just ask Boromir, he knew."

Aragorn paused trying to remove the dagger from the roots, and turned to look at me. "How would Boromir know you were sleeping under these tree roots this far from our camp?"

Was I really that far from camp? I didn't think I had wandered that far away from the direction the elves had told me. I would have to think these questions over later right now I had the feeling I had to cover.

"I ran into him earlier." Smooth Nalin, just keep your face still. Don't give too much away, after all relationships and sexual encounters between the fellowship members may not be smiled upon, and would definitely be seen as the cause of many a complication.

Aragorn studied me for a minute, taking in my calm composure and seriousness on my face, before sighing and replacing his smirk with a kind of smile I just couldn't label. "There's more to your story, isn't there?"

"My apologies, but there is not." My face remained flat, emotionless, and I kept my voice the same way. I was thanking the heavens that I had managed to slip my clothes back on before he had stumbled upon me.

"If that's what you're saying, I suppose I'll leave it at that." Aragorn turned and started walking back down his path. I paused a moment before chasing after him until we were in step with one another.

"You are actually just leaving it?" Aragorn was an inquisitive man, one who wanted to know everything going on around him every day; true it was usually for his own survival, and here we seemed to be safe, yet that sort of habit would be hard to break. To answer my question Aragorn gave me an eye roll and his smile grew. I nudged him in his ribs and he returned the favor, so I slapped him on the back and in retaliation he tried to trip me. We continued this, escalating the attacks to more and more aggressive but never angry or painful. Unfortunately for me, I forgot I needed to stop challenging Aragorn at things because the man would pull tricks and ideas out of his head that I would never have thought of, or thought him to dare.

"Aragorn!" I shrieked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, my elbows and chin resting against his back and his arms wrapped around my legs.

"Nalin!" he mocked my voice with a poor imitation but I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt. I reached back and ruffled his hair, as one would with a child, and left it so it partially blocked his view.

"I'm not letting you down Nalin, I still have questions, I just need help."

"I knew there wasn't a possibility you were going to let it go!"I smirked at my knowledge of the fellow members in my group. Who would have thought at the beginning of the this quest that I would find myself calling the lost King of Gondor my friend…or the fact that the same king would be carrying me currently. As I smiled, a more worrisome thought crossed my mind.

"What did you mean you need help?" His look had returned. "Aragorn, you let me down this instant!"

"Shhhh Nalin, you don't want to wake the sleeping members of our Fellowship do you?" he continued to mock. I opened my mouth to argue, but shut it when I realized he was right, I did not want to disturb the hobbits from the rest they had finally found. As he turned the corner I realized it was not just the hobbits, but Gimli, and Boromir as well. I squirmed a little bit at the sight of the man, but kept my face smooth still, Aragorn needed no more information.

"Now where did that elf go?" Aragorn most likely had chosen to blatantly ignore my squirming. I paused to shoot him a look when I realized he was talking about Legolas, Mr. I can find out anything I want because I can make Nalin extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm right here Aragorn." Legolas stepped out from behind some trees, he too bearing that same trouble making look that my current captor was holding. Any peace I had hoped to find in Lothlorien was clearly a fleeting hope of my imagination. He walked over to where the two of us stood and lifted me slightly off of Aragorn's back, his smirk growing before setting me back down.

"What was that for?" I fake growled, but couldn't get the goofy grin off of my face. Legolas ignored my question and walked around to face Aragorn.

"My friend, how long have you had her captive on your shoulder?"

Aragorn waited longer than necessary, exaggerated thinking expressions on his face. I rolled my eyes to myself and fell limp against him, seeing as it was pointless to waste energy at the moment. Finally Aragorn answered the question.

"Could not have been for more than five or six minutes Legolas. I found her just over there." He motioned direction with his head and in doing so bumped my side. I hit his shoulder blade.

"Then it couldn't have been you that has marked up dear Nalin's neck and shoulders so much."

Oh dear…. My hand shot to my neck and flinched at the tenderness at it, I didn't even want to think about how it looked in spots. I remembered how I had gotten the marks, and immediately I could feel the blush covering my face. I felt Aragorn's deep chuckle vibrate throughout his body and transferring to mine. I hung my head and couldn't help but smile, after all there was no point in arguing. I was caught clearly, and lying would just dig my hole deeper.

"Dear Nalin, I thought you said Boromir only walked by and saw you?" I shrugged at Aragorn's question, but jumped when he pinched my calf. I wiggled until I managed to roll off his shoulder, landing squarely on my hands and knees on the leaf covered path. I tucked myself into a little ball, held my elbow, and let out a fake groan of pain.

I felt the ground around me shift and I knew they were situating themselves around me. I felt a hand on my back and for a second I felt bad for the underhandedness of this scheme, until I remembered they had pretty much kidnapped me in order to interrogate me. So I stayed still, as they both asked whether I was alright, apologies were flying around me for dropping me. I kept groaning, waiting for the ground right in front of me to shift. Someone just needed to sit there.

I didn't wait longer than a couple seconds when I heard the leaves crunch softly. I perched on the balls of my feet, balanced, and then I lunged.

When I opened my eyes I saw flying blonde hair and I knew the elf had been the unlucky one. It didn't matter as I found myself laughing as I rolled on the ground, trying to pin him to the ground, just once trying to defeat one of the males at strength and surprise. When Aragorn came around to try and grab me I was ready, and I kicked off of Legolas and tackled the ranger with as much glee and eagerness as I could have managed.

The two were clearly a little surprised at my fake ferocity, but soon too were laughing along with me, letting it become a game of cat and mouse (I realized quickly that my attempts to defeat them was not working and that I had become the mouse instead). It was strangely freeing, acting like children, something I knew none of us had been able to do in a long time. I led the two away from our camp, because I feared on waking our friends from the peace that sleep brought. The two seemed to realize my thoughts because they looked back onto the remaining Fellowship to check before chasing me again.

I was glad they had paused to look back; it gave me a lead on them that I desperately needed since I was running in the dress. I dove between the multiple trees, trying to keep the giggling away as I did, and I realized that the two were dropping back as they chased me. They were not going to waste the energy chasing me around; they knew they would find me eventually.

I slowed to a quick walk if that was the case, I might as well not waste my energy running, and instead look around this realm of elves, something I had yet to do while here. I left the solid ground, choosing instead to climb a rather long staircase. I paused at each platform, taking in the view and watching what few elves were around. When I reached the highest platform I looked down to see how high I was, decided that I wanted to go higher, and so crossed a bridge to the next platform covered tree.

I wondered for a long while, losing complete track of time and of the fact that I probably was annoying Aragorn and Legolas greatly with the fact that they couldn't find me. The feeling I had in Lothlorien was not one I had experienced before, a combination of relief, eeriness, and an uncomfortable calm. I had no idea if I found this a pleasant feeling, and so I thought I would add confused to the feelings being felt right now.

I must have been walking for at least an hour, my mind wondering from my surroundings to my night last night, to poor Frodo and the Ring then to mourning Gandalf quietly on a platform where no beings stood.

As I climbed down from my platform I heard a quiet hum coming from my left and so, with my curiosity once again getting the better of me, I wondered in that direction. The volume of the hum was minute, yet it was beautiful, so it shouldn't have surprised me when I found the humming coming from the Lady Galadriel, who was standing next to a basin in a sunken area of the woods. I paused, her back to me, and I felt like I had just wondered into a moment that I was not expected to find.

"You have kept yourself busy since you have arrived here?" Galadriel spoke it like a question but deep in my heart I knew she already knew the answer. I sat myself on the edge of the higher ground.

"Your realm is extremely soothing in some ways."

"You have been soothed then?"

"For some things."

"The Steward helped you greatly in relieving your stress in most I am sure." I jerked so fast with movement that the loose ground below me gave way, and I went falling several feet, coming to a stop only after rolling the last bit of the hill. I refused to look at the elf queen, she was still quiet and demure on the outside but I knew her thoughts were full of laughter.

"You should not be surprised, I know much of what happens around me, especially in my own realm." She turned her back to me and walked around to the far end of the basin. "Come…" she motioned to in front of her. I huffed as I brushed the dirt off of my body. Her eyes never left me, and I took on the challenge of meeting her gaze, my hands grasping the other side of the basin. I immediately felt the magic vibrating from my hands.

"What is this?" I kept my eyes locked on hers even though I desperately wanted to look down into the water.

"This shows me what is, what has passed, and what has yet to pass." I had to hand it to Galadriel, she was a queen of very few words. As she finished pouring the water into the basin her eyes flashed in a discerning way, before her gaze switched to the water. I kept staring at her through the slight glow.

"You may look down at any time, I am not doing this simply for my own enjoyment."

I shut my eyes briefly and tilted my head forward before opening them again. The water began to shimmer and I briefly glanced back at Galadriel who was still as a statue. I drew my eyes back down to the water as images began to form. I watched as Minas Tirith appeared below me, I watched as the city I had grown up in suddenly switched from one of beauty to one of fire and destruction. Orcs were overrunning the city, women and children trying to run away and being cut down everywhere. I watched as it shimmered again and I was looking down as the tomb that held the kings, and I realized I was looking down on an unmoving Faramir, who was lying on a large burning pyre.

"Oh God…" I felt Galadriel's eyes briefly flash over me but I didn't bother to look up. The images continued to flow and I watched as snippets of the council at Rivendell replayed before me. I watched our journey so far in flashes and then it changed. The fellowship members changed from the ones I knew to ones consumed by anger, I watched as we took one another out, multiple scenarios with multiple deaths.

The final scenes I saw were of orcs running in the sunlight, which was impossible they couldn't stand sunlight. I saw Frodo walking alone in the woods which flashed to him being attacked by Boromir, who was clawing at Frodo's neck, desperate for the ring. I felt my hands clench involuntarily at the sight, though as the last scene flashed I felt my stomach and heart drop through my feet. I stood, trying to protect Merry and Pippin in a wizard's tower that I knew too well. I witnessed the torture and mutilation of all three if us, with the two hobbits finally being mercifully killed. I didn't wait to see my fate, the bile rising in the back of my throat was too strong and so I fell to my hands and knees vomiting beside the basin.

"So our quest is futile then?" I asked when I finally managed to sit up. I silently praised myself for not eating much today.

Galadriel looked intensely at me before walking over and crouching beside me, which I wish she wouldn't do, it made me feel like a child who had been found after hiding from a parent who chided them. I avoided her eyes, which still unsettled me, and opted instead to stare ahead towards the trees.

"The future can never be precisely seen, never be completely known by anyone."

"Then how can I change what I saw? How can I even possibly give us hope?"

Galadriel gently grabbed my chin and made me look at her, and I immediately felt her presence inside my head.

'_Because one person's choice can change everything.'_

**xXx**

I was sitting under tree roots again, it seemed to have become my own comforting solice in hiding myself there. I didn't want to see anyone, I could see there faces still, consumed with the evil of the ring and anger towards one another.

One face stuck in my mind, and that was Boromir's. Compared to the other flashes, him attacking Frodo was clearer and even seemed longer. I didn't need the Lady Galadriel to tell me that this meant it was the most likely to happen, and I wasn't sure I could prepare myself for it. If that scene actually happened, it would mean certain death for Boromir, and if I was the one who came across the scene would I be able to be the one to end his life? I had made sure to mention to Galadriel to warn Frodo at some point that he was going to try and take the Ring, and that Frodo needed to be on guard.

I pondered Galadriel's words to me, about how one choice could change the future. It wouldn't be my choice that would change everything, I was not that influential within our group, but I could prepare for when the choices were made by those who did have the power.

I must have drifted off at sometime because the familiar voices that were coming near me woke me with a start, I didn't realize I was so tired. I paused to listen to Aragorn and Legolas, who were walking towards me but had yet to realize my presence. I had forgotten about them earlier, it seemed like years ago we were allowing ourselves to be silly. They kept talking about their plans for the journey as I wiped off my dress of any leaves and dirt.

"Ah, there you are Nalin." The two smiled at me as they entered the clearing. I tried to smile back but felt to forced muscles betray me, and I knew by the looks on their faces they were realizing I wasn't happy, and I was trying to hide something. I decided to face this problem before they could bring it up, so I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around both at them simultaneously. Both of them stiffened slightly but I felt their arms wrap around me slowly and pulling me in toward them.

"Nalin, what has happened?" The concern in Aragorn's voice broke my heart, and I once again found myself wondering what I did to deserve such companions.

"It's noting that has happened Aragorn-"

"Then why are you like this?" They pushed me back and looked directly at me, and I once again found myself uncomfortable by being the focus of everyone's attention. I took a breath, knowing I was going to have to get this point across without overly worrying them. I did not need to be the creator of panic. I looked squarely into Aragorn's eyes.

"When the time comes we are going to have to let him go."

They both looked at me for a second before it dawned on them what I was talking about and after a couple of looks toward each other they turned all attention back to me.

"We promised to help him the whole way." Legolas whispered.

"It will destroy is all." I replied just as quietly back.

"You don't know that!"

"I have seen it." I turned my attentions to Legolas now, though it was only turning of my eyes. My words and serious nature seemed to have had shaken him enough, and he was quiet though still had a slight disbelieving look.

"When?" It was Aragorn's turn to start asking questions. I kept my eyes on Legolas as I answered his question accompanied with a shrug.

"I do not know I just know it will come if we don't change our path soon."

"Very well," Aragorn sighed and kept looking between me and Legolas as he spoke. "When the time comes, I will make the decision." I gave him a look as if asking why he was going to call it but he answered before I could ask. "I have been watching everyone and the Ring affects me as well. When it becomes clear that it's power is too strong then I will break the fellowship from Frodo."

"What is this?" the suddenness of Boromir's voice startled me, so I jumped as I spun around to face him, the look on his face dictated that facts that he had heard the past conversation.

"It has to be done Boromir." I stared at him, and he at me.

"What grounds do we have to go back on our promise, our word?" I wished he had been shouting, it would have made things easier.

"We will not be safe from it much longer Boromir, it is the only way to ensure a safety." Aragorn stepped in front of me, and Legolas was soon at his side. Boromir's eyes flashed from them to me, and I watched as they narrowed. I flashed back to the images shown to me in the basin, and it worried me how much he resembled them currently.

"Was it her that told you we must do this?" Aragorn and Legolas looked back at me before I nodded at Boromir. "How can we trust her over the rest of the Fellowship?" To say his words didn't sting would have been a lie, but I kept I contact with him, knowing that the corruption of the Steward of Gondor had already been happening. I kept myself silent but my words were unneeded as Aragorn and Legolas were jumping into the argument with him.

"Boromir, you are not yourself, please trust us."

"We've all seen how she is affected by it. You two cannot be so blind-"

"That's not it Boromir-"

"Please calm down my friend-"

"She could be planning to take it from him as soon as we break apart and take it to Saruman!"

"You know her better than that, you cannot honestly believe that she would betray us, or hurt Frodo or any of the hobbits?"

"Please remember reasoning in this situation, she's been with us the entire time and not once has she shown any evidence that she was planning to take it."

"Do you not think she is capable of being an excellent liar and deceiver? She is nothing more that Saruman's creation, we should not doubt the manipulation and lies she is capable of!"

"BOROMIR!"

I had lost exactly who was saying what during the conversation but I knew that he had called me a creation and both Aragorn and Legolas had shouted at him. It didn't matter what they said, I had shot forward and slapped Boromir across the face, allowing my emotions to finally take control of me. I felt four strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me back til I was behind my two protectors again. Boromir stared, wide-eyed, at me. I momentarily felt bad for my actions, but not enough to quell my anger, so when he slouched his shoulders and walked off I didn't go after him personally, instead waiting a minute before motioning with my head for Aragorn to go talk to him. I would just end up hitting him again.

Legolas waited for Aragorn to leave before turning and starting to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Can you stay with me?" The question must have shocked him more than anything else I had done today because I actually saw a surprised response, but he nodded as I pulled him down to sit beside me against the tree roots. We sat together in silence for a few minutes before I decided to give him an explanation.

"I've had enough with mysterious elves today, I needed to be around an elf I actually know what to expect." Legolas quirked a smile.

"Then why did you choose me Nalin, I seem to always catch you off guard?"

"I have learned to always expect the unexpected with you Legolas, I can only be so surprised from now on." I yawned. "Although I am just a creation of evil, maybe it's just ingrained in my head to expect the worse of a person."

Legolas stared straight ahead but I felt him wrap his fingers around my hand. "You're far from a creation Nalin, at least in the sense he said it. And don't take it to heart, he clearly was not himself." I yawned again and quickly covered my mouth but he noticed. "You're exhausted, go to sleep."

"What are you going to do, carry me back to the camp?"

"No, I feel it is best to let you and Boromir have your own space for awhile. Here," Legolas grabbed my arms and pulled me so my head was resting against him. I yawned for a third time when I was about to protest, and I decided that the fact I had would defeat any argument I accepted defeat and shut my eyes, his heartbeat resounding in my ear.

"Elves must have a faster heartbeat than humans." I heard a 'hmm' in response so elaborated. "Your heart is beating faster than mine, is that the secret to the elves and their never ending energy?" I started running my thumb on his palm absentmindedly and I heard him mutter something comprehendible to only those who spoke elvish, but I smiled and nodded like I understood, before nodding off completely.

I don't know what I dreamed that night, but I awoke both sweating and shaking with Legolas's arms wrapped around me. I wanted to ask him what had happened but my mouth was extremely dry, so I merely placed my arms over his,

"You sounded like you were in pain, I was concerned."

"I'm alright." I sounded far from it, to even my own ears.

"Of course, you are a picture of health at the moment." I smiled at his sarcastic joke. "Come here." He pulled me up to a standing position and led me to a small, still pool of water. He pulled down his sleeve enough to dip it in the pool before beginning to cool my face with it.

"What were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember." I quickly leaned down to cup some water in my hands and take a drink before letting him resume his work.

"Was it because of what Boromir said?"

"I don't believe so," I stopped his hand right alongside my neck. "I wish you wouldn't dirty yourself just to make me feel better."

"Nalin," The way Legolas said my name caught my attention, like his words were combined with a tired frustration. I looked at him and I saw that same feeling in his eyes, even though I knew he was trying to hide it. We stood there together, just staring at each other, him covered in frustration and me with confusion mixed with curiosity.

What happened next I barely knew was happening or even had happened. We were looking at each other, then I blinked and we were still looking at each other, but my lips definitely had felt pressure, and had been warmed by a quick breath. His hand on my neck was still there, but it felt different, and I wasn't sure who was causing the shaking, but I was going to put the blame on me. I realized that in my head I couldn't seem to hear anything and I broke my eye contact with him to glance around Lothlorien to see if it had indeed stopped moving.

"Nalin,"

My name echoed as I kept glancing around. It seemed the world was indeed still moving, and yet no one was around to confirm what I was wondering, not even wondering I was just wondering why.

Why had Legolas just kissed me?

It had been fast, and it was nothing like the kind of kiss that Boromir and I had shared. Yet it was still enough to knock me off balance mentally. I switched my eyes back to him to see he hadn't moved yet, and I ran through different routes on how to deal with this situation.

"Did I offend you?" Good ole' Legolas was of course the first one to speak. I shook my head from side to side. "Do you want me to leave?" Again I shook my head, but slower than before. I didn't want him to leave, but I wasn't sure I wanted him to stay.

"You know my life was plenty complicated Legolas," I sighed and my shoulders slumped. I removed his hand from my neck and held it in my own hands. I watched as it clenched around my fingers.

"I've angered you."

"No-"

"But I've become a complication that was not there before."

I didn't have an immediate answer for that, so he and I both knew that confirmed that thought. He looked away and my inner self was screaming to say something that I needed to correct this before one of my closest friends in the Fellowship drew away, but I just didn't know what I wanted right now.

"It's nothing bad Legolas, it's just Boromir…" I trailed off, that sentence unable to be completed out loud or in my head. Boromir and I had been a complication because of the secrecy, Boromir and his changing attitude because of the Ring was a complication, and now Boromir, Legolas, and I had become a complication now because I was unsure of what I wanted at the moment because I was still trying to untangle all the complications surrounding myself and Boromir.

"Do you love him?"

I paused. "I'm not sure." I paused again. "I know I feel guilty the fact that the Ring is affecting him more than me, but I think that's because I know the I cannot possess or control it, and he has yet to learn this. I know that I am protective of him, and that I am extremely fond of him, and the thought of if I love him has crossed my mind…"

"But you're not sure." I shook my head again. "So you are going to figure it out first, because Boromir was there first." I nodded and he sighed. "Nalin-"

A shuffle to our left caused us both to turn and stop talking. Aragorn walked into the clearing, looking like he had barely received any sleep last night..

"We are starting to prepare for a meeting. I came to fetch you two." He gave us both a look and I realized I was still holding Legolas's hand.I dropped it abruptly.

"I will go wake Gimli." Legolas nodded before walking away briskly, and I wondered briefly if elves ever got embarrassed. It was extremely annoying being a human and having all emotions show when they stood there in all their grace and poise. I started to walk to where I assumed the meeting was being held before Aragorn reached out and grabbed my arm.

"What did he do?"

I gave Aragorn a look. "He kissed me, nothing to worry about, I'm sure it's because I'm the only female that has been around for how long now. It wasn't even that dramatic of a kiss, I didn't even realize what he did until it was already done."

Aragorn matched my current look so I strengthened mine and he finally trying took the hint that I was trying to convey a message. "What is it Nalin?"

"Next time-"I stood closer to him and glared right in his eye. "Let me know something like this is coming my way, instead of just saying 'I have multiple opinions on the situation'."

And with that I turned and walked away.

**xXx**

We had been in Lothlorien for a few weeks now, and the day had finally come for us to leave. Since that night where Boromir had insulted me and Legolas had kissed me I had been avoiding all men besides the hobbits, who still provided comfort for me in many ways. Aragorn had found me the night before to let me know we planned to leave at dawn by boats that Galadriel had given us.

I sat on a bench by my favorite tree, cleaning a newly made bow. It took me a few days to realize the bow I was carrying was one I had picked up from a dead orc in Moria, and I wanted to be rid of anything that reminded me of the place. I turned the new bow over and over in my hands before full satisfaction reached me and I placed on my back.

"Nalin, we are preparing to say goodbye." Gimli appeared on the hill above me and I turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you Gimli, I will be there in one minute."

The dwarf huffed before trotting back to the rest of the Fellowship. I crouched down by the roots and pulled out a dagger before carving my name on a root. This tree was forever mine, I was going to make sure of it. It was the only constant thing I could depend on in Lothlorien was finding solace among its roots.

When I was done I sheathed my dagger and walked toward the direction of the docks. I came upon the Fellowship standing in a line so I walked over and stood beside Aragorn, without sparing him a second look. I did look at Legolas and give him a little smile, one I had been giving him any chance I could, just to let him know I wasn't mad just thinking, and that I still wanted our friendship to be there.

Galadriel and Celeborn began handing out gifts to the members of the Fellowship, a new bow for Legolas, new daggers for Merry and Pippin and elven rope for Sam were just a few that I saw. Gimili muttered something that he was clearly embarrassed by so I tried to give him privacy. The elves and Aragorn held a conversation in elvish which once again got on my nerves. I really needed to learn the language at some point. Finally the two stepped in front of me.

"Nalin," Galadriel greeted me with the warmest smile I could imagine an elf could muster, one that I returned. I would never admit it but she had grown on me slightly, even with all her magic. She continued on, "For you we give a sword made of the finest materials and created by the wisest elves, it is light and balanced , and will greatly aid the one who gives it the respect a weapon deserves." She paused as Celeborn handed me the sword, which I had to admit left me awestruck in its simplistic beauty. I handed my old sword to an elf standing by and sheathed the new one while bowing and mumbling thank you more times than I was used to.

"_You have also been gifted with the knowledge of what hunts you._" The seriousness of Galadriel was back, and in my head once again. "_Saruman not only searches for the Ring and the bearer_."

_"_He's coming for me as well." I clenched my teeth together when I realized I had said that aloud, which now had the whole Fellowship staring at me. Galadriel and Celeborn both nodded subtly. "I will not let him retrieve either."

Those were my last words to the Lady of the Light, and I hoped they would hold true. I wished she would have acknowledged if she knew of any more predictions, but her mystery I'm sure was all part of her character. We loaded the boats, with the two men splitting up the four hobbits and Legolas, Gimli, and myself taking the third boat. As we began to paddle away I looked to my right and saw her standing there, covered slightly by fog, making her look more magical and beautiful all at once. She raised one hand towards our direction and I nodded farewell in return. As I turned back Legolas leaned back and whispered at me.

"What did you mean when you said that he was coming for you?"

I paused and looked around, taking in the whole forest as it passed, my knowledge of what we must do, and what was most likely going to happen weighing heavily on my mind and heart. I turned back to Legolas and whispered so Gimli would not hear.

"The evil of Saruman is coming."

**xXx**

Ok there you all are. Now I'm not sure how long they were exactly in Lothlorien but I knew it was awhile so please don't bash if I got my timing wrong. Now next chapter should be the last one so please bear with me and as always review.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter at least for Fellowship, I'll hopefully have new story posted sometime soon. Enjoy.

**xXx**

I was dozing in one of the boats, my eyelids flickering up and down as I tried to keep my eyes openas the men were laying out the camp for the night. We had landed on a small gravelly beach, and with the sun setting fast we were discussing our plans for tomorrow, we had about one more day sailing down the river before we would start our trek along the eastern shore. Until then, I was for once going to be girly and say I needed rest.

"Gaining your beauty sleep?" I opened my eyes to see Boromir sitting on the edge of the boat, a guilty look all over his face.

The physically stronger members of the fellowship were all watching him now.

"Well I am not Legolas, I can't exactly wander around without some rejuvenating rest. I will only ever be able to dream about being that pretty." I saw Legolas smirk out of the corner of my eye, as well as Aragorn.

"Yes, well-" Boromir was thrown by my last comment and he glanced over to Legolas briefly. "I came to bring you an extra cloak in case you were cold. You aren't that close to the fire." He placed the other cloak over me, and I briefly wondered whether I should remind him that I didn't really feel temperature, but I bit my tongue and accepted the cloak.

"Is this your way of an apology?" My eyes trailed the cloak along with my thumb, knowing it would be easier for Boromir to admit it if I weren't looking at him.

"I-" Boromir paused, "If that is how you wish to perceive it, feel free to. I was just trying to be nice to the silly girl who for some reason is not by the fire." I glanced up to see Boromir trying to hold a frown, but a smile was tugging slowly at the corner of his mouth.

"Mhh hmm. That's what I thought." I pretended to curl up closer underneath the cloaks. "Thank you for the cloak sir, now go warm yourself, otherwise you will be blaming me when you get sick." I closed my eyes to pretend I was trying to go to sleep, and I heard Boromir's boots wander toward the fire.

I must have slept for about an hour, because when I woke up the sun was even lower, in fact almost completely gone. I sat up and stretched my limbs, quickly retracting when I heard my stomach grumble hard. I thought about the lembas bread we had, and though I knew it would fill me up I was really craving meat right now. I pushed myself out of the boat and walked over to the fire, where the group were all talking amongst themselves.

"Nalin where are you going?" Pippin asked as I walked by them. I stopped to pull my boots higher up my calves.

"I'm hungry—" I saw Aragorn start to hand me a piece of lembas and I quickly threw my hand up. "I'm hungry for meat. I'm going hunting." Aragorn shrugged and popped the lembas into his mouth. I rose out of my kneeling position and saw Boromir start to rise followed by Legolas setting down his bread but I once again threw up my hands in an effort to stop them.

"Oh no, no, no, I need no strong men to protect me on this one. I promise that as a little girl I won't wonder too far away from the campsite and I will not go chasing after any orcs, goblins, or trolls without letting you know first." Aragorn smirked but Boromir and Legolas both looked put out. Gimli chuckled under his breath. Aragorn stood and started rummaging through his pack.

"I do agree with these two that you should not go out alone, even if you do promise to avoid trouble. After all I don't know if you would consider yourself a master of avoidance." I shot the ranger a look with a combination of mocking and fake hurt. He and I both burst into laughter at the same time, and I knelt down and grabbed a hold of Merry and Pippin's shoulder's and hoisted them up.

"Merry and Pippin shall accompany me then, they can collect berries and herbs while I hunt." I started walking towards the forest, the two hobbits in tow.

"Nalin, I was still eating!" Pippin complained as I dragged them through the trees. I rolled my eyes but kept a hold of them, until we were far enough I deemed it alright.

"You two stick around here and look for berries, feel free to eat them." I turned to start following the little stream that led farther back. Merry grabbing the bottom of my tunic stopped me.

"We're supposed to be protecting you though." He gave me a look that reminded me of a child asking if his parent was alright. I smiled and gently pulled his hand off of me.

"I'm just going a little farther back. I promise I'll be careful." And with that I turned and began sprinting along the stream. Along with hunting I desperately wanted to bathe, Lothlorien had spoiled me and now I had a need to feel clean. I set several traps and snares along my way before coming across a small but deep pool of water near tree roots. I quietly slipped out of my clothes and set them on the ground, hiding them and my weapons underneath a good amount of leaves. I then slid down into the cool water slowly, letting it completely wash away the dirt and grime of the past few days. I leaned my head back in the water and letting my mind float in oblivion.

I wasn't sure how long I was floating there, but a sudden noise caught my attention and I ducked quickly between the tree roots, letting only my nose and above staying above the water. My eyes darted back and forth, searching for the source when out stepped Boromir, clearly looking for me, on the other side of the pool. I watched as bubbles appeared in the water as I let out a sigh, and it grew when I saw Legolas coming from another direction but still on the opposite side of the pool. The two met almost directly across from me, and the tension was so strong I stayed motionless in the water.

"Boromir." Legolas gave his typical regal head tilt.

"Legolas," Boromir merely gave him a cold stare. I felt myself growing more uncomfortable as I sat there watching the exchange unfold.

"I suppose I have no need to ask what has brought you here?" Legolas had that smile on his face which could be taken as condescending. I prayed Boromir did not take it that way.

"I would have more right in questioning your motivations."

"Do not suppose that you are the only one in our group who cares about Nalin. All members of our group have a right to her affections, and to show her affection and concern as well."

"Not all of the other members want the same amount or type of affection that you do, now do they?" Boromir hissed this so low I had to strain to hear, but the cold look that overtook Legolas's features could have clued me in on what was said.

"It would be unwise, friend, to speak of matters on which you are unaware of."

"Don't pretend that the elven mask can hide what I see in your eyes when you look at her lately, the way you two act. With her it can be passed off as just who she is, but with you, the indifferent elf we met at the beginning is gone. It's not only me who has noticed I'm sure, and I am also sure it has irked you so as she and I have grown closer."

"You don't deserve her." It was Legolas's turn to hiss, and it was not a sound I was fond of coming from either of them. "Your weaknesses are showing Son of Gondor, the greed and lust does not only focus on Nalin, it focuses on power and the Ring. You're anger towards those who do not agree with you has been growing, to the point you are taking it out on the supposed woman that you love."

"And I suppose that you deserve her, that you love her?" It was at this point I realized I had been holding my breath under the water. I released it slowly and waited with Boromir for the answer. Legolas, for the first time since Gandalf had passed, had a confused look upon his brow.

"I would take care of her, I would keep her out of danger." He began.

"Good luck with that one, the girl can find danger in the most well protected fort." Was everyone ganging up on me just because I tended to be drawn toward danger?

"Yes I suppose," Boromir had managed to coax out a smile out of Legolas's mouth with his last comment, but Legolas continued forward. "Nalin, she's never going to see me the way I see her I believe. She's so determined and stubborn, but it's all her traits, including those that makes her unique, makes her a joy to be around."

"You have yet to answer my question on if you love her." I looked at Boromir's face and saw that he was on the brink. Legolas paused again, but finally spoke.

"I don't know, there is the definite potential for love, but how can I love her when she is clearly so fond of you, she told me so herself."

"When did you have such a heartfelt conversation? Our Fellowship has not been separated often."

"After you two had your…argument," I watched Legolas choose his words slowly, his whole body getting ready to pounce back from Boromir. "She had asked me to stay with her, and we talked then and after…" Boromir gave him a look to continue. "after I kissed her."

Boromir's look had shown him as being on the brink, now he had just jumped and was falling. I wanted to do anything at this moment to make it better for both of them, but all roads in my mind led to a dirty night with the two of them in this grove. I really needed to find a new hobby.

"Did she kiss you back?" Boromir was seething with cold anger, but he wasn't sure what to do, and wanted all the answers.

"I didn't give her time. She said when I confessed I cared for her that she did not need me as a complication, that she needed and wanted to work things out with you first, because you were first, and she cares for you so deeply. As for me she sees me as just a complication, a confusing, forward, complication." I had never seen an elf look sad, I don't think they can, but Legolas was so close to completely upset that it broke my heart as I listened to his words. Is that honestly what he believed I thought of him? Boromir seemed to settle down with Legolas's answer, and I felt a horrible feeling bubble inside of me where I wanted to confirm Legolas's words for Boromir's sake but contradict them for the elf's sake. Damn my complicated life.

"You know she will kill us if she finds us out here." Boromir spoke. "I shall be back at the campsite waiting for her. We would have surely heard her had something terrible happened." Boromir turned and began his trek back through the trees. Legolas stayed a moment longer before trailing after him. I waited several more moments before swimming out of my hiding spot and climbing out of the pool. I slipped my clothes and weapons back on and dragged my feet at a depressed rate back to check my snares. I cheered myself up momentarily at the sight of two caught rabbits but it was stomped out as I arrived back at campsite. I stood quietly on the ledge above the site and watched as Boromir and Aragorn watched a strange creature float by on a log. The hobbits seemed to be asleep and I could see no sign of Legolas. I slid down the bank and sat next to the fire, skinning the rabbits and listening to Boromir argue with Aragorn about elves and men and where his loyalties laid. In the end Boromir walked off to the far end of camp and went to sleep. Aragorn came and sat by me in silence as I began roasting the rabbits. When they were finished I handed him a small amount and we ate in the continuous silence.

"Do you know where Legolas is?" I asked finally, but feeling almost to timid to say it.

"He went scouting shortly before you came back, I believe he is still doing so."

"Oh…" I looked down to the bones covering my plate. I suddenly had little appetite. "Do you think I should choose Legolas over Boromir, are men's weaknesses really so great that they deserve to be overlooked for the indifference of elves?" I had blurted it out before my brain could register it, and I deeply chided myself for that.

Aragorn gave me a look before rolling onto his cot and going to sleep.

**xXx**

The day was beautiful, it was warm, the sun was out but there was still enough clouds out in the sky that it wasn't too hot. There was a slight breeze, and it brought along the smell of the flowers and pine down onto our little boats floating down the river. If seen from the outside view than the sight would seem to be a perfect day among companions.

Of course the insiders view showed that half of our group weren't talking to one another, the anger seeping out of our pores could pollute the beauty around us.

We were coming up onto our final resting place before we made the great push towards Mordor. We had passed the great statues of Kings passed, Aragorn had mentioned their proper name but I was too busy keeping my eyes out on Boromir, who was eyeing up everyone he was angry at. I hadn't been able to sleep last night, my mind racing between all my problems. At one point I had just gone over to sit next to Boromir and watch him sleep, once in awhile pushing back hair that would fall in his face or pulling his blanket up over his shoulders. All I wanted was a clear path in my decision making, but every time I would feel myself confirming that Boromir was everything I wanted I would flash back to Legolas's face when he thought I thought he was a complication. When I went back to my spot and pretended to fall asleep I felt the elf's presence return, and he paused shortly beside me before taking his place next to Aragorn. We remained in these positions until morning came and we packed up.

So now we unpacked again, having slid onto another rocky bank, with beautiful trees and worn statues surrounding us. I briefly wondered where we had ended up but it didn't matter as I turned to the far bank, and over the roar of the waterfall I almost sensed the looming presence of Mordor just past the line of trees.

"We should scout around." I told Aragorn briefly, shining my sword briefly while sitting on the beach.

"No we should stay close together, the danger feels closer here than before."

"So instead of going to look for the danger…we're going to wait for the danger to find us?"

Aragorn gave me a smirk. " What, is life too boring for you?" Shall we just walk straight up to the black gates and challenge Sauron directly? Feel free to take him on yourself, we won't mind standing back and letting you bring victory to us."

"I don't think Gimli would appreciate me taking all the blood and carnage."

"Good for you for knowing that!" Gimli shouted from his position in the shade. I shot him a smile, and felt my smile grow softer as I spotted the hobbits lounging near him, Sam was sleeping and Merry and Pippin were working with what little bit of food we had left. My brow furrowed as I realized that the main hobbit was missing.

"Regardless of your concerns…" My eyes trailed over and I realized Boromir was missing as well. This was not good. "I still feel the need to check our boundaries, and since I am completely unpacked I shall do a quick scan." I pulled my boots up and strapped my sword and new bow onto me. Before Aragorn had time to pull me back I took off up the hill, knowing that eventually Aragorn would realize what happened and who was missing, and he would come looking for all of us. It wouldn't take him more than a few seconds to realize that I had realized it first.

The hill felt steeper than it looked, and I soon found myself slightly out of breath. I couldn't find either the hobbit or the Steward, and I wasn't willing to waste time running in circles. I found a stable tree and climbed about halfway up, my eyes scanning around me until I spotted Frodo walking slowly on a bare patch of ground. I swiveled my head until I saw Boromir standing a little ways off from the hobbit. His eyes were clearly watching Frodo and I realized that I had unconsciously loaded my bow and had it poised to fire.

What was I doing, was I really that paranoid that I was assuming that Boromir was strictly following Frodo to steal the ring. I lowered my bow and shook my head at myself. Boromir was hear probably watching after Frodo, and I could clearly see that he was collecting firewood as well. I was just being silly, Lothlorien had affected me more than it should have.

I was about to climb back down when I saw Boromir engage Frodo in conversation, and the wary look on Frodo's face had me paused on my branch. As Boromir neared him I felt my muscles tensed, and I realized that my bow was loaded again, and when the firewood was thrown down I pulled back the string and aimed.

Was I really going to shoot this arrow through Boromir? My mind shot to a brief flash I had seen in the basin with Galadriel of Boromir having an arrow sticking out of him, and I wondered how I had not thought of that before.

When Boromir began charging at Frodo I fired an arrow from my bow. It landed right in front of Boromir's foot, and he tripped up but it did not slow him down as much as I would have hoped.

"Wake up Boromir." I whispered to myself as I loaded another arrow and aimed again. I couldn't fire this time because Frodo was right underneath him and I couldn't fire anything without either killing Boromir or wounding Frodo, and neither were an option. "Damnit." I continued to whisper language that the toughest soldier wouldn't dare say to myself.

I saw Frodo use the Ring, and he disappeared underneath Boromir, and must have kicked him at some point because Boromir went flying backwards. The steward began muttering to himself and then shouted to I'm guessing Frodo.

"Curse you and all the halfings!"

I fired another arrow and it tripped him up again. He got up slower than before, leaves littering his hair, and I jumped down from my try and approached slowly my bow still loaded. Boromir was shouting apologies to Frodo, so I knew he was alright again, but as a branch snapped underneath my boot his eyes turned to me and he saw me standing there with my bow drawn. The look of shame on his face grew as he realized what I had seen, what I had done. He picked himself up completely and took off running in some random direction.

"Boromir!" I shouted after him and almost chased him down, but I remembered that Frodo was terrified and running further up the hill, and I had to go help him. I started sprinting again in the direction that I had seen some leaves be kicked up.

When I had reached the crest of the hill I had almost given up hope until I heard Frodo's voice to my right. I walked slowly around some long forgotten structure and came upon Frodo holding out his hand with the ring in it to Aragorn. The ranger side of him sure was talented. Frodo's eyes met mine and he quickly withdrew the hand that Aragorn had just folded over.

"Don't worry Frodo, I have chased Boromir away." I sat on my heels next to Aragorn who matched Frodo's concerned look.

"The ring has taken him." The poor hobbit sounded scared, but I couldn't deny it, so I merely nodded.

"I know, but for now the spell over him has been broken. I still saw him run away from here, I'm not sure where to."

"You fired the arrow that tripped him." I loved these question statements, I was never sure how to answer them. "Why didn't you kill him when he was on top of me?"

"Because I know there is still a good man in there, and I couldn't bear to snuff out his life and let the Ring win."

Aragorn had been silent during out short exchange, and spoke quietly. "I would have followed you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor. I'm sure Nalin would be as well, in fact I know she would be the one clearing a path for you." He shot me a small smile and I realized that this was Aragorn choosing to let Frodo go. It was for the best of course, the Ring's power was affecting everyone, it had broken Boromir and there was no denying that even as we sat here, I pictured myself throttling Frodo and Aragorn in order to get the Ring. I let my eyes fall as I silently prayed for the small hobbit when my eyes caught a blue shine coming from underneath his cloak.

"Aragorn…" I grabbed his arm and motioned with my head toward the light. The fear that appeared in his eyes only multiplied the fear I was feeling.

"Go Frodo!" Aragorn stood and drew his sword, I copied his movements. When we looked back and Frodo was still standing there, Aragorn reiterated his previous statement. Frodo turned around and fled, while Aragorn and I marched onto the far side of the structure, and facing us on the other side were an army of Urak-hai waiting for us. The growling and stamping was deafening and I felt my hand shaking and my sword was looking less then steady as I held it.

"There's the human girl!" I heard several shout. "Let's grab her now! Kill the other human!"

"Well that's not good," I muttered to myself, and to Aragorn, whose odd calmness somehow was more unsettling then if he was showing fear like I knew I was.

"Nalin, run."

"There is no way I am going to leave you to face them alone!"

"Nalin, I know you are not for listening to instructions, but listen to me now. I need you to run, get away from here, go fetch the others to help."

I opened my mouth to argue but Aragorn added with a glare and his sword was too formidable to fight back with. I saw the sight of the King of Gondor that day, and as I turned to flee the knowledge that he was going to be alright somehow entered into my mind.

"Legolas! Gimli!" I shouted as my feet found ground faster than I would have thought possible. "Legolas, Gimli!" No matter what feelings I had or how great he was, Aragorn wasn't going to be able to fight them off by himself for much longer. Where were the blasted elf and dwarf?

"LEGOLAS!" I finally shouted down the hill and thankfully I saw a flash of blonde hair and the huffing of the dwarf, before I fell forward.

"Nalin?!" Legolas leaned me back as I caught my breath. "Nalin, what has happened?"

"Aragorn-" I choked out. "Aragorn,…f-fighting….Saruman's army…up the h-hill."

"About time we saw some action!" Gimli shouted before beginning his sprint. Legolas pulled me up to my feet.

"Go help him-" It was at that moment I got sick, luckily not on Legolas, but the fact that I knew they were here to take me back to Saruman was such a frightening thought, my whole body was still shaking.

"You're in no state to fight." I started to protest Legolas's statement when he picked me up and placed me in between two fallen logs, and I realized that with being here I could not be seen unless someone was really searching for me. "Stay here and gain your strength, I will return for you." And with that Legolas disappeared from my view.

I laid there in silence, cursing myself. I should be fighting, not hiding. What kind of member of the Fellowship was I? This was pathetic, I needed to grow up. Everyone dies at some time, I needed to just accept that. The males of the fellowship were probably dying or dead right now. Aragorn and Gimli…

….and Legolas

…And Boromir.

I had just finalized the thought that I needed to move when two sets of large hairy feet landed on top of me. I let out a quiet oof and laid back down.

"Merry, look it's Nalin!" well that adorable tone of surprise could only belong to one person.

"Hello Pippin!" I pulled myself out from underneath them and sat back on my hands. "Hello Merry."

"Nalin what's happened?"

"Saruman's army is here, they're attacking upwards on the hill. Aragorn and the others are fighting them."

"Oh," was all Merry replied before we all ducked down as part of the army ran past us. Merry stuck his head up quickly the ducked back down. "Frodo's over there!"

"What?" I stuck up my head and saw Frodo flat against a tree. Merry and Pippin started trying to coax him to our hiding spot but soon they realized that I already knew. Frodo was leaving, and wasn't going to put others in danger, Merry realized this first, but when he whispered it to Pippin, the latter hobbit took off out of the hiding spot to try and grab Frodo before he could continue down the hill.

"Pippin!" Merry and I hissed at the same time and went chasing after Pippin to pull him back. We were about three steps out when we saw them, the army charging down the hill towards us, and there was no way they did not see us standing in the clearing.

"Run Frodo, go on!" Merry whispered before he and Pippin did the bravest thing I thought they could do. The two began jumping up and down and shouting to get the attentions of our enemies.

'Oh what the hell,' I thought to myself, and shot an arrow into the head of one of the front runners. I didn't want to think what the rampaging armies meant for our companions up the hill. All it meant now was that I had to lure the enemy away from Frodo, let him find safety away from this hoard.

Merry, Pippin and I sprinted throughout the woods, but I had to limit my speed to keep back with the hobbits, whose little legs were fast, but their strides could not match mine. I was firing arrows here and there, and I was proud my fatality percentage seemed to be high. At least this time I w as running downhill, so my breath was staying with me this time.

I don't know how it happened, one moment we were in the clear, running with no problems other that what was behind us, and then we were surrounded, orcs coming from everywhere. I started firing arrows here and there, taking in our predicament, when I felt myself get tackled from the side and I fell to the ground and the orc on top of me trying to pin me to the ground. I kicked as hard as I could, and managed to lift my leg enough to grab the dagger out of my boot and stab the orc in his side. He let out a shriek coupled with a growl, but I still managed to push him off of me. I rolled over to where the hobbits stood, and gave one large kick to the orcs head.

"Merry, Pippin, when I give you the chance, I need you to run as fast as possible away from this."

"Nalin- we can't," Merry grabbed my hand and pulled my attention to a large orc coming our way, his weapon drawn for attack. Apparently he had missed the information that we were to be taken alive. I pulled my sword out but I knew I couldn't fight this one and defend the hobbits at once.

The next flash was almost too good to be true, as Boromir collided with the oncoming orc and started hacking and chopping at all the surrounding orcs. I had a second to mentally jump on him and thank him before I turned around with my sword and started bringing down orcs as well. I saw the hobbits fighting with their little swords and throwing rocks. I heard Boromir blowing the Horn of Gondor and in the far distance I could see the three fighting their way down the hill towards us. As Boromir kept blowing the horn we kept fighting, and I was mildly impressed by the pile of bodies I was creating.

There was a soft thud and crack behind, but I just continued thrashing around until I saw that I had cleared the area around me, and Merry and Pippin were just standing there, looking to a spot behind me. My sword slipped from my hand and landed with a thud on the ground.

Boromir stood before me, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

I forgot about the battle, I forgot about the dangers around me, and I ran toward the man, who was slightly hunched over. I swung around to in front of him and placed my hands against the wound.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok." I spoke softly in his ear, and I tried to support him when he grabbed my arms. I needed to get him out of here, I needed to find safety now. Boromir squeezed my arms and spun me around and threw me to the ground. I spun around and above my head clashed Boromir's sword with an orc's sword who must have been seconds within striking me. Boromir kept spinning around, still fighting, and then a second arrow flew over my head and landed near the first arrow in Boromir. I'm not sure if I screamed or not, my mouth was open but the shock that was coursing through me seemed to have silenced every part of me. Still Boromir stood again and kept swinging, before the third arrown, quicker in succession than the second one, pierced him and he fell to his knees for a final .

"Boromir!" I crawled over to him, my legs seemingly useless at the moment. I pulled myself up to him and placed my lips against his. "Boromir, just hang on there, Aragorn's coming, he will save us." Merry and Pippin started to cry and I realized that they had been lifted up and thrown onto the backs of orcs. "Boromir," I met his eyes, and already I could see the light fading from them. I bit my lip but somehow I wouldn't cry, and I mentally cursed myself for being unable to. I placed my hands against the side of his face and kissed him again, when I felt my arms get pulled back and tied, and I began to feel myself get lifted onto some horrid smelling orcs back. We started moving away from the fight scene, and I watched the orc archer bearing down on Boromir.

This was it, this was the end of the Fellowship, Frodo was who knows where, Sam as well. Merry and Pippin were with me, being dragged away to meet Saruman with me by a hoard of hostile orcs. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were probably going to be killed if not killed already. And Boromir was dying, with three arrows piercing him and was about to have a fourth impaled into his forehead.

I gave up right there, my body slumping into its fate and all the fight in me was sapped away. I closed my eyes and buried it into my shoulder, accepting the death of us all.

I was hiding my eyes as our group ran away, banishing the world from my sight, and I failed to see Aragorn collide with the archer as we turned the corner.

**xXx**

Alright, there we are. Finished with the fellowship part of this, onto two towers at some point. I also I have an idea for a hobbit story so I may start that as well. Enjoy until next time!


End file.
